(Finished) PewdieCry: Forgotten Memories
by Mocha2Latte
Summary: Felix goes to his new school, pondering about the childhood memories he lost. Then comes Ryan who tells him that he made and unbelievable promise.
1. Reunion

**Hello People! Latte here. This used to be a collb I was doing with a friend on wattpad. Sadly the person I was working with got into a fight with a parent so she wouldn't work with me anymore. I don't know what to do with the story so I thought maybe you all might want to see it. Here you go:**

_"Hey, hey, are you okay?"_

_"Wh-what?"_

_"You ran into the rose bush, you seemed like you were running away from something,"_

_"…where am I?"_

_"You're in my secret garden. Whatever was chasing you is gone now, you're safe here."_

_"Did you save me?"_

_"I guess you can say that, I mean, I did drag you here."_

_"…Who are you?"_

_"Me? My name is…"_

Pewdie's POV:

My eyes fluttered open. I grumbled as I got up then felt the chilly winds of September hit my bare chest. I slept without a shirt again, I really hated doing that but I hate the pain on my back even more whenever I wear one. I glanced back at the mirror in my bathroom and frowned seeing the huge scar on my back.

I sighed then walked up to my dresser, looking for clothing. I have been having the same dream for the past ten days. That's just weird, and kind of freaky… When I got my clothing, I sighed and walked down the stairs. The smell of pancakes filled my nostrils as I entered the kitchen. I lived alone with my butler Albert in a mansion. I moved here from Sweden hoping to get away from my annoying parents. They agreed to let me leave as long as they choose the house, it had to be fancy...I could hardly find my way to the bathroom! Well…it was better than living with uptight parents bossing me around all the time.

"Good morning," I greeted and smiled.

"Good morning young sir," Albert replied and turned to me. The pancakes sizzled in the pan he was holding. "Your breakfast will be ready shortly."

"Thanks," I replied and sat on the kitchen counter.

"Your mother would not like to see you hanging around in the kitchen," Albert pointed out playfully. "You should go back to the dining room."

I faked a pout. "But Albert, I want to watch you cook!" I whined childishly.

Albert sighed and smiled. "Are you happy to be living here?"

"Yeah! Well, kind of, it's hard to find a bathroom here," I smiled and scratched the back of my head.

Albert chuckled as he flipped the pancake. "You will get used to it soon, sir."

I nodded and looked at the golden brown pancake. I hated having people do my things for me, but Albert was an exception. He treated me like a friend, and sometimes a son. He's been with me ever since I was 4.

Or at least…that's what he told me.

I couldn't remember anything about my childhood…

The only thing I remembered was when I was 10…

(Flashback)

I woke up in a hospital bed and saw two people blabbering something to each other. They were too far away for me to hear their conversation. The lady was heavily decorated with jewels and fur accessories. Her face was heavily made up making her look like a clown. The man looked fancy but he looked more modest compared to the woman. I tried to move but flinched, feeling pain in my back. I looked to my arms that were patched up. What happened to me? I looked to the two people in front of me again, the man looked really upset as the lady kept talking. What were they talking about? When I called out to them, the lady was the first to give me an affectionate hug. The man looked somewhat uncomfortable but I ignored it.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm your mother sweetheart," the lady replied smiling.

I blinked. This lady was my mother?

"So then…" I looked at the man behind her. "Is he my father?"

"Yes," my mother replied. "We were so worried about you!"

I looked to the man. He had the same dirty blond hair like me so I could kind of see the resemblance. He smiled at me but I could tell he was still upset.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You got into an accident dear," the lady explained smiling.

"Is that why my back hurts?" I asked.

"Yes, apparently you have a scar back there." She replied, still smiling. She was creepy. "But don't worry, you're fine, you'll be fine from now on."

I tipped my head, confused. "What do you mean from now on?"

"Don't worry about it love," She kissed my cheek and hugged me more.

(End of flashback)

I sigh then hold my head. Whenever I tried thinking about the past, my head always started feeling dizzy. Albert finished the pancake then set them into a fancy blue china. I watched him as he decorated the pancake with whipped cream and tiny strawberries.

"Are you thinking about your childhood again?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied and looked at him.

"You know that's not good for you, your mother will be upset if you keep thinking hard like this." Albert pointed out then placed a silver fork on the china.

"I know Albert, but I just…" I paused then got off the counter. "I've been having this dream for the past ten days, I feel like it's something about my past."

"What was the dream about?" Albert asked.

"I don't know, it was all black, all I heard was a conversation." I replied.

"Do you remember what they said?" Albert asked as he left towards the dining room.

I followed him then sat down in front of the huge, dining room table.

"So let's see…I hear two people talking," I explained as Albert placed my breakfast in front of me. "One seemed like he was in trouble before, but the other guy saved him."

Albert nodded. "Is that all?"

"Well, they said something about a rose bush, and they were going to tell each other their names, but the dream always ends there." I finished then started eating my pancake.

"Rose bush?" Albert echoed, eyeing me curiously.

I nodded as I kept eating. "Didn't we have one of those in my parents' backyard?"

I noticed Albert tense up. "I don't know sir, I don't usually go there."

I blinked but kept eating. I knew Albert would never lie to me, he never did. When I finished breakfast, Albert cleaned up for me. I glanced at the grandfather clock beside me to check the time.

6:45.

I still had time to get ready for school.

I didn't like school, but it was one of the only things that didn't make other people do things for me. I personally liked doing things myself but my mother hated that idea. I don't know about my father since I've never see him but Albert was my biggest support.

"Do you want me to pick you up when the school ends or will you give me a call?" Albert asked.

"I can just use my own car, I don't like having the public attention," I replied and chuckled.

"Yes, some people in public are very rude." Albert agreed.

I frowned a bit. "Yeah, I guess that's true."

"Do you wish to pack your things?" Albert asked.

"Yeah, can you get the car out of the garage for me?" I asked.

Albert bowed politely, indicating that he'll do it. I smiled then went to the foyer where I left all my school things. I knew I would get lost if I left them in my room. I packed all my things then heard my car engine start.

"Time to go," I said to myself.

When I got to school, everyone looked at me funny, maybe because I was the new kid. I walked towards the front desk and looked around. The school was not that fancy and I liked that. Everything my mother and father had were so shiny and fancy and so was my house. It's nice to get away from something you didn't want to be.

"May I help you?" I heard someone ask.

I look towards the desk and see a fat lady with overly red lips. She grimaced as her long, red nails tapped on the desk impatiently. She sort of reminded me of my mother, only my mother was less ugly.

"I'm new," I pointed out.

"Oh, here." The lady tossed me a couple of papers, most of them fell onto the floor. "Have a great day, if that's possible."

I grimaced but collected the paper. Well, things are going pretty smoothly. I blinked seeing someone holding a paper in front of me and looked up.

"Here," I heard someone say and I looked up seeing a paper.

"Thanks," I said and took the paper.

"No problem," A guy with a cookie monster beanie replied. "My name's James."

"I'm Felix," I replied and shook hands with him.

"So, you're new here?" James asked.

"Yeah, I–" Someone pushed me from behind making me drop my papers again.

"Hey, you better apologize!" James called.

I looked back then saw a guy laughing. James flipped them off then helped me get my papers again.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"No, it's fine." I replied. "Thanks for helping me."

"Yeah, sure."

I saw a paper in front of me and took it, assuming it was James. Wait. I scrunched my eyebrows, James was beside me, not in front of me. I looked up and I saw a guy with a white, ceramic, poker-faced mask. He had tussled oak brown hair and wore a light green shirt and tight blue jeans. I stared at him. Something about him seemed familiar. The guy stared at me as well, or at least, I think he was.

"Thanks," I said taking the paper. "Hey, who are–"

Before I finished my sentence, he disappeared into the crowd of people. I frowned. Was it something I said?

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That guy with the mask?" James asked. "Uhh, I'm not sure. I tried talking to him once but he just ignored me. It's kind of weird that he helped you. He's so antisocial. I swear he ignores the existence of everyone."

I nodded slowly as I looked towards the direction where he left.

"So, do you want help with your schedule?" James offered.

"Thanks, but I think I can do it myself." I replied out of habit. I kind of hated it when someone helped me.

The school bell rang.

"Oh shit! I got to get to class!" James yelled. "Sorry Felix, my teacher will flip if I'm late again."

I nodded as he ran towards class. I looked at my schedule.

English. Room 256.

I sigh deeply then walk towards my first class.

I walked through the hallway, I was lost…but this wasn't my house. I guess I don't have a very good sense of directions. I sighed. I shouldn't have rejected James's offer. I looked around to see if anyone was in the hallway. I blinked when I saw three people coming up to me. One had orange hair, the second one was taller and he had brown hair. The last one stared at me with a smug grin.

"Uh…hello…" I greeted awkwardly.

"You're Felix Kjellberg right?" the one grinning asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"You're the son of one of the richest people in Sweden." The guy said then pushed me to the lockers. "That means you're full of money, right? You want to give us some of that?"

I looked up at the guy. "You're not getting anything from me."

"Oh, so you prefer getting beaten?" he asked.

I glared at them and balled my hands to fists. I knew karate so I wasn't afraid. "Bring it."

The guy was about to throw his fist at me, but another one slammed against his cheek. The guy collapsed onto the floor and the other two flinched at the sight. I looked to my savior and saw the masked guy again.

"What are you two doing? Get him!" The guy yelled.

The two went up to the masked guy. The masked guy scissor kicked one in the face then ducked to dodge the other's punch. I watched the fight with wide eyes. Why was that guy saving me? The masked guy punched the other guy in the face then all three bullies laid on the floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked turning to me. His voice was deep yet kind of sexy.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to do that…" I replied and looked at them.

Before I knew it, his arms wrapped around me and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I felt the need to," he replied as he nestled his mask to the crook of my neck. "I'm sorry I ran off like that before Felix, I wasn't sure of who you were. It would be kind of awkward if I hugged someone I didn't know"

My eyes widened. "How do you know my name?" I asked and pushed him away.

The masked guy tipped his head. "Felix, it's me, Ryan."

"I don't know you," I said, confused.

Ryan looked down and shifted his feet awkwardly.

"You…don't?" he asked, hurt in his voice.

I felt a pang of guilt stabbing me. "I-I'm sorry, I…lost my memory about my childhood, I can't remember anything..."

Ryan looked at me. "Do you remember the promise?"

I looked at him. "Promise?"

"That we will be together someday?" Ryan reminded with desperation in his voice.

I scrunched my eyebrows. "No, but I guess it was fulfilled since we're here now."

"As in boyfriend, boyfriend." Ryan pressed.

My eyes widened. "What the fuck?"

"You don't remember do you?" Ryan sighed, "We made a promise at the rose bush in your back yard. Promising each other we'll be together as lovers,"

My eyes widened at the words 'rose bush'.

Did I really make that promise?

Ryan came up to me then lifted his mask up a bit. My eyes widen he kisses me slowly but passionately.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I stutter and push him away.

Ryan chuckles. "You became so cute Felix,"

"What was that for?" I demanded.

Ryan tipped his head. "Well, since you don't remember me, I thought it might help. But since it didn't…" His lips stretched to a grin. "I'll find other ways to make you remember, and I'll make sure you keep your promise."


	2. Confusion

**This was her part:**

Ryan P.O.V

"So you're absolutely sure that was him, right?"

I turned my head to my best friend Russ and smiled through my mask. "I'm absolutely sure."

"And how are you so sure?" Scott questioned.

"... I just know..." I whispered. I closed my eyes and remembered his face, his smell, his smile, his shocked expression, his voice, his lips...

"So... What are you going to do?" I turned my head towards Red who had her head leaned against Russ. "What do you mean?" I said slowly. I already knew what she meant though. I wanted to avoid that question for now. "You know... His... Memory loss. His forgotten memories. What are you going to do?"

I sighed and stared at her through my mask. Thinking of something to say in response. And when I finally did I smirked at her and said.

"I'll make him remember."

Felix P.O.V

What the hell was that? How did this 'Ryan' kid know me? And what promise did I make by that rose bush!?

I tapped my pencil on my desk, irritated, confused, but yet I felt something else. And that something was called...

Longing.

I shut my eyes closed and continued to tap my pencil on my desk. 'Just focus, Felix. Focus. It's nothing. Just focus on school... Just fo-'

"Eh-hem..." I heard from behind me. I looked behind me and saw a guy with short brown hair and brown eyes, which had a bit of irritation showing in them. "Could you please... Stop?" He said slowly. I looked at my hand which was still repeatedly tapping my pencil against my desk. I slowly stopped and put the pencil down and the guy smiled at me. "Thank you." He said with a warm voice. I nodded and was about to turn back around when he stuck his hand out in front of my face. "My name's Toby by the way. What's yours?" I looked at his hand and lowered it slowly. Then I shook it when it was about chest level and said "Felix."

"Hmm well then Felix. I've never seen you around here before so you must be new." I nodded slowly and he smiled at me. "Well just know I'm here if you need anything!" Then he immediately looked down at his paper and started working again.

Well that was... Weird?

All of a sudden the bell rang and I grabbed my stuff and started to walk out, not even a second after I started to walk out though I felt an arm wrap around my waist.

"Hello again, Felix."

I looked up and saw it was a guy with oak brown hair and a poker face mask. Also known as Ryan. He was smiling down at me and I glared. "What do you need?" I said in a harsh tone. He stuck his lips out as if attempting a pouty face and said "Ooooh harsh! I was just wondering if you wanted to come walk to class with me!" He removed his arm from around my waist and I quickly moved away. I then brushed off my shirt and said "How would you know if we had the same class together?" He smirked and I felt his piercing gaze on me. "That paper I picked up was your schedule, dummy." He said.

I blinked at him a few times then the realization dawned on me that he did pick up my schedule. I felt my cheeks go hot. 'Why are you embarrassed because of him! Snap out of it!'"How did you remember that anyways? You only had a glance at it!" I said defensively.

"You got me there. But I do have a photographic memory you know." He leaned against the wall and brushed his oak brown hair to the side. He then kicked back of the wall and grabbed my wrist. "Now come on let's get to class or else we'll be late..." I ripped my hand out from his grip and glared at him.

"I'm not a fucking kid." I said harshly.

"Not since the last time I saw you."

Last time? Was that before when he saved me or... or when I was a child?

"Now let's go." He put his hands behind his head and started walking till he got to the corner and turned to me. "Coming?"

I stared at him. He was acting like nothing happened. Like he never kissed me...

All of a sudden the image of him kissing me in the hall flashed through my head again and I closed my eyes. Why did that have to replay?

"Coming?" He said again.

I shook my head and said "I have to go to my locker..." And I ran off. I turned down a couple corners until I saw a janitors closet. I quickly walked in and sat against the door after I closed it. That's when I realized how fast my heart was beating... Could it be because..?

No, it couldn't be. It's just from me running.

All of a sudden I felt the door open from behind me and I saw an old man with a mop glaring over me.

"Get to class.." He growled. I scrambled up quickly and nodded. I ran out and past a couple corners till I realized something.

I had no fucking idea where I was going.

I grabbed my schedule out of my pocket and looked at it and started to walk till I bumped into something. I looked up and saw a guy with a gray, red, and black beanie who had a long brown beard.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I said surprised. He looked down at me and smiled. "It's fine! You must be the new kid! My name's Ken. What's yours?" He said and stuck his hand out. I shook it and he continued to smile at me.

"My name's Felix. It's nice to meet you... Are you lost too?" I said. He shook his head and chuckled. "No actually I was looking for you. The teacher said I should go looking for you. Apparently she knew you were here because Ryan told her, surprisingly. So you're not marked absent. Only tardy." I looked up at him and cocked my head to the side.

"You know him?"

"Yeah. Course I do. I'm friends with almost everyone in this school." I nodded. Must be very social.

"How about you. Do you know him?" I looked at him and blinked a few times and then looked at my feet.

"In all reality I'm not sure..." I whispered. He looked down at me and tilted his head to the side."How are you 'not sure?', it's either you do or you don't." He said through a chuckle. We started walking and I said "Well... I lost my memory... When I was 10."

Silence.

"If you don't mind me asking... How did you lose your memory..?" He said curiously. I frowned a bit and shook my head. "I'm not even so sure myself... My mother says that I was in an accident though... a car accident."

"Oh jeesh... I'm sorry to hear..." He said with true sympathy in his voice. Something I've never really heard before.

"It's fine... I guess... But I still try to remember... Always... I know my childhood memories are still here. I know they are! But... just locked up. Sealed up some where secret..." I whispered. "I always try to remember... Especially a certain memory... Or dream..." I said softly. He looked at me with a confused glance then said "What memory? What dream?" Ken asked. I looked at him and smiled then back down at my shoes. "It's nothing. Nothing important..." I lied. Completely. It was the only thing I remembered. The only thing I really could remember.

Those two boys.

One was probably me... The other... I have no clue. Since I heard only the voices I had no idea.

After that we walked in silence till we got to the classroom. Ken told me before we walked in that I could talk to him anytime. And that we should hang out later. I nodded and he walked in with me trailing behind him. When I walked in I immediately felt someone's eye's burning into my skull. I already knew who it was though. I turned my head slightly to the right and saw all the way in the back was Ryan, with two other people. One was a guy with short brown hair and brown eyes and the other was a girl with red hair and glasses. She flicked her eyes at Ryan then to me then back to Ryan. She got up and cupped her hands around his ear and whispered something. He smiled and nodded and looked at her while nodding, taking his eyes off me. And when he does, instead of feeling relief I feel...

Jealousy.

I shake my head. 'Why would I be jealous? I'm not gay. I'm completely straight! Plus you barely even know the guy...'

'Do you remember the promise? That we will be together someday?'

I walked over to my seat at the front of the room next to Ken and I closed my eyes as that one line he said to me repeated over and over again in my head.

What promise?

Is this 'promise' the reason my heart is aching?

I put my head on my desk and sighed heavily. I'm so confused...

'You ran into the rose bush...'

My eyes widened as I remembered that line from my dream. I looked at my notebook and shook my head. That was a dream. Nothing else. I lost my childhood memories. There's no way in hell just that one could have some reminisce left. I let out another heavy sigh and jumped when I heard the bell ring.

"Class is dismissed." Our teacher said. We all jumped up and started heading for the door, well... except for me. I slowly picked up all my stuff and started to walk out when I felt an arm slither around my shoulders.

"Seems like you got lost. Hmm?" He said through a smirk. I looked at Ryan and he just stared at me.

"...S-S-Shut up..." I stuttered. He laughed and then started to push me against one of the desks until I was laying down on it.

"W-Wha...?"

All of a sudden I felt his warm breath against my neck and up to my ear. "You have gotten cuter... Felix." He said slowly. I stared at him, speechless. I looked around the room for a teacher or ANYBODY to help. But when I saw no one I knew I was helpless in this situation. He placed tiny kisses up my neck and after getting over the shock I pushed him away. Or I pushed myself away. I fell off the desk and when I was about to fall head first on the ground, Ryan's hand wrapped around my waist and he pulled me up. But when I realized his arm was wrapped around my waist I quickly ran out of his grip and towards the door. I looked back at him before I left and saw he was staring at me. I could feel his sad eyes staring at my eyes.

'Why should I care? He fucking jumped me and decided to try and kiss me. I defended myself... Kinda... But still! I shouldn't care. I don't know him... I don't know him...'

"I'll make you remember... Even if it's the last thing I do..." I heard him say before I left the room.

'Remember what! What exactly...?'

I sighed heavily knowing that when I got home I would have to ask Albert again about the rose bush.


	3. Rose Bush

**My Part:**

Pewdie's POV:

I parked my car into the garage then sighed. What a day…I never expected it to be so crazy. I rubbed my neck. The spots Ryan kissed were still burning, but it wasn't a bad burn, it actually felt kind of... I gritted my teeth and shook my head. What the fuck was I thinking? He tried to assault me! I quickly took my keys then got out of my car. I needed to talk to Albert. I needed to prove that guy wrong.

"Albert!" I shouted as I walked into the house. "Albert! I'm home!"

"Welcome home young master,"

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. That was not Albert's voice.

"Who's there?" I demanded.

A lady with long, curly, strawberry blond hair and sky blue eyes walked into the room in a maid outfit. I narrowed my eyes, still confused. I never asked for a maid to come into my house.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I apologize for startling you, I am Francine" she said, her long eye lashes battered. "Your mother sent me here to help Albert with the house."

"Albert doesn't need help." I replied bitterly. "Where is he anyways?"

"He went grocery shopping for tonight's dinner." She replied. "I have also come here with a message from your mother."

She gave me an orange folder. I looked at it then at her. Her face was over powdered and painted with make-up like my mother, it was no wonder that my mother sent her. Everyone my mother trusts always looks like her. She looked young though, a little older than me but definitely younger than Albert. I blinked a few times in confusion, seeing her blue gaze examine my body.

"I'll…be leaving," I muttered then walked to my room…or at least a room where I can be away from her.

"Shall I get you anything?" she asked.

I looked to her. She batted her eyelashes expectantly.

"No, just clean the house or something and leave me alone." I replied then walked off.

After I found a decent room to stay alone, I shut the door behind me and locked it. Just in case Francine tried to come in. She gave me the creeps. I put my backpack down then looked at the folder my mother gave me. I set the folder on the desk and opened it.

'Dearest Felix,

How is your new house? I'm sure it will keep you from being homesick since it's just like ours. I also brought Francine to take care of you with Albert. He's quite old and who knows how long he has left. Oh! By the way, do you remember Marzia from your sixteenth birthday? She said she wants to see you again if possible! I think she likes you. Do you want me to arrange a date? I think you two are perfect for each other, her father is full of money like I am. We are so alike and…'

I stopped reading after I realized my mother was just ranting about how rich Marzia's parents were. I did remember her though; she was a cute, Italian girl with long, brown hair and brown eyes. We talked at my birthday party for a while, talking about how I used to play with her and someone else when we were kids. I never sparked a feeling for her but I did find her to be a good friend. I mean, that was a year ago, I wonder how she's…

Wait…

Who was that someone else?

I shook my head. It couldn't be Ryan, if it was Ryan he would have mentioned Marzia. He would also have tried to contact me or something if he knew me…unless…he couldn't…

I heard a knock on the door.

"Young sir," Albert called. "Are you in there?"

"Hold on," I called then unlocked the door.

Albert slowly opened the door then smiled. "I apologize for not being here when you came back."

"It's fine, but why is she here?" I asked quietly. "I thought I specifically told my mom I didn't want any other butler but you."

Albert frowned. "I do not have much information about that either,"

I sighed. "Well, enough of that, I need to ask you something."

"Yes, young sir?"

"There's this kid in my school, he claimed that he knew me." I began.

"Are you sure he knew you?" Albert asked.

"I don't know…I don't know him…I mean, I don't think I know him." I replied. "But he said something about a rose bush in our backyard. He told me we made a promise at the rose bush that I'll be his boyfriend. I don't know if it's true, but Albert I know there was a rose bush in our backyard."

I paused and slightly flushed remembering what he did to me at school. The kisses, the hugs, the touch of his warm breath, I held my head, pretending that I was trying to remember something so that Albert won't see my face. I needed to stop thinking about that guy. I don't love him, I don't like him, how the fuck is it logical to have feelings for someone who just assaulted you.

"What was that boy's name?" Albert asked.

"Ryan," I replied as I felt my face calm down.

Albert's eyes widened as he almost dropped his things. "Young sir…I don't know about the rose bush, I think you'll have to ask your mother."

I narrowed my eyes. "Okay…can you get me the phone?"

Albert nodded then left the room. I sighed in frustration. Why was Albert acting so strangely? I didn't want to doubt my best friend but I needed to find out about the rose bush.

"Young Master."

I looked to the door seeing Francine with the phone in her hand. Her skirt was shortened a little and the top of her dress was unbuttoned. She walked up to me then smiled flirtatiously.

"Your mother is absent but I got your father to get on the phone," she said as I took the phone then she took a seat on my desk, crossing one leg over her other.

I turned away, not wanting to look at her. "Hello?"

"Hey son, I heard you wanted to talk to me, what is it?" I heard my father say from the other end.

"Was there a rose bush in our backyard?" I asked.

"Hmm…I do remember something like that in our garden. I'm not too sure though, I'll go take a look later if you want." He replied.

"Thanks dad." I smiled.

"In the mean time, I think you should ask Marzia." My father said.

"Marzia?" I echoed scowling a bit. Was he trying to set me up? "Why?"

"She used to play with you when you were a kid, so maybe she'll remember more than I did," he replied. "Also there was this other ki–"

"Honey, what are you doing on the phone?" I heard my mother yell from the other end.

"It's Felix, he was asking about the rose bush," my father replied.

"There is no rose bush in the backyard, there never was." She snapped then I heard loud clicking sounds of her heels. "Hello? Darling?"

"Hi mom," I replied. "Are you sure there wasn't a rose bush in the backyard?"

"I'm sure sweetheart, why would I lie to you?" she asked.

I stayed silent for a minute then sighed, I knew I couldn't argue against my own mother. "Okay, thanks…" then an idea popped into my head. "Hey mom, can you give me Marzia's phone number?"

"Oh? Have you taken interest in her?" my mom giggled. "Look on the other side of my letter, all the information you need about her are there."

"Thanks, I'll call again another time." I replied.

"Can you give the phone to Francine? I need to ask her something." She added.

"Okay," I replied then handed Francine the phone. "Here."

Francine seemed disappointed by my tone but she took the phone and left. I shoved my hand to my pocket searching for my own phone. I hated using it because my mother would always send me embarrassing texts and I couldn't bear to look at them. It took me forever to delete them all too so I just gave up.

But this time, it was different.

I flipped my mother's letter over then dialed the number on the back. I put my phone up to my ear then sighed.

"Hello?" I heard a high pitched voice answer.

"Hey Marzia, it's Felix." I said.

"Felix? Hi! It's been a while, how are you?" she asked enthusiastically.

"I'm good, I wanted to ask you something." I replied, trying to get straight to the subject.

"What is it?" she asked, confused. "Is something wrong?"

"When we were little, do you remember if you saw a rose bush in the backyard?" I asked.

"A rose bush? Oh! Yes, it was the most beautiful thing ever!" She replied happily. "I remember you play around it every day with that boy,"

That boy?

"Who?" I asked.

"Um…I don't remember his name…" she replied. "He was always so shy…"

"Do you remember what he looked like?" I pressed.

"No, I'm so sorry, all I remember is that you and that boy played together every day, and I occasionally come in too. We all had the best times together. Oh! And this one time you guys found a dog." She said.

"A dog?" I echoed.

"Yes, but not Maya, the dog you saw at the party." She giggled. "This one was a white German Shepherd puppy!"

I blinked a few times. "Did we name it?"

"Yes, I think it was…Hew…hue…Hewie?"

I blinked seeing an image of a tiny white puppy sniffing a rose bush. I flinched feeling my head start to pound.

"Felix? Are you okay?" Marzia asked.

"…Yeah," I replied. "Thanks a lot Marzia,"

"No problem!" Marzia replied. "I got to go, my parents are calling me, bye Felix!"

"Bye," I hung up then sighed.

I closed my eyes, trying to get that image back into my head. I failed though. A sigh of frustration escaped my lips. Everything seemed to revolve around the rose bush.

"Just what happened there though?" I asked myself quietly.

Cry's POV:

I walked into my house and took off my mask. I heard a loud welcoming barking noise then looked towards my living room. A large, white German Shepherd padded up to me and barked again.

"Hey Hewie." I greeted and gently patted his head. "Are you hungry?"

Hewie barked. I opened my backpack then handed him beef jerky. Hewie licked my face in response then started eating. I smiled and gently pet him.

"Hey buddy, I have good news for you." I said. "I found Felix, he finally came back."

Hewie's ears perked up and he barked.

"Yup, but he doesn't remember us…" I continued. "Do you think he'll remember you if I bring you to him?"

Hewie wagged his tail as I leaned back against my couch. Hewie was about nine or ten years old…maybe more but he's been living for a long time. I glanced at Hewie as he nosed my backpack.

"What is it boy? Do you want more jerky?" I asked.

Hewie whimpered as he sniffed my backpack. I blinked a few times before realizing what he was looking for.

"Oh, sorry," I dug into my backpack then took out a rose. "There you go,"

Hewie gave me another affectionate lick then laid in front of the flower. I smiled.

"You always liked roses," I pointed out. "Every since that day…"

(Flashback)

I chased Felix around his backyard, laughing and yelling.

"You can't catch me!" Felix sang.

"I so can catch you, friend!" I yelled then tackled him to the ground.

We tumbled around then laughed even more as we laid on the floor panting. I blinked hearing something whimper near me.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

Felix blinked then looked around. "What?"

I pointed towards the direction of the whimpering then Felix walked towards it. I followed then Felix's eyes widened.

"Oh no!" he said loudly then started running.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

We stop in front of a whimpering white German Shepherd who laid on the floor. His leg was slightly bleeding. When it saw us, it started yelping.

"Shh,shhh," Felix said gently then knelt down. "You'll be okay."

I stared at the puppy, it was so small, so helpless. Just like what I was when I first met Felix.

Felix gently pet the puppy's head, comforting it. I smiled as I stared at him. He was always so gentle…so kind…

"Here, I'll carry him and you get Albert." I suggested then lifted the puppy in my arms. "I'll meet you at the rose bush."

Felix nodded then ran off. I took the puppy to our usual meeting place.

After that, Albert tended the puppy and we fed him beef jerky.

"Can we give him a name?" I asked looking at him.

"Sure, what will we name him?" Felix asked smiling.

"Hewie!" I replied.

We build him a little bed in a box by the rose bush so then whenever we met, we always fed Hewie first. When Hewie's leg got better, we let him go but he always came back to play. Occasionally there was another girl that played with us too, but I felt awkward around her. All in all, we met in the same place; the rose bush.

(End)

I sighed nostalgically then looked at Hewie who started sleeping. I smiled then took my backpack to my room to start homework. Maybe if I take Hewie with me this time, he'll remember the good times we had together.

Maybe he'll remember the promise.

First I needed him to remember the rose bush.

The place where it all began.


	4. Rose Petal

Felix P.O.V

I woke up that morning and yawned. I got up slowly and looked at the clock and saw it said 7:49 A.M. I yawned again and started to walk away when I realized what the time was. I took a double take and saw I was gonna be late if I didn't get ready now. I ran to my closet, and pulled out a random pair of clothes. I quickly put them on and ran to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth quickly and fixed my hair a bit. Then I ran back to my room and slipped on a pair of mismatching socks, then put on my shoes. I ran down the stairs and to the kitchen and grabbed my car keys. Before I left the kitchen I looked around for Albert and saw he was nowhere in sight. I sighed, then walked over to the dining room and grabbed my backpack off the table. I ran out the door and quickly opened it. I then slammed it shut and put the keys in the ignition and drove to school. As I drove to school that morning I couldn't stop thinking about what Marzia had said.

'A rose bush? Oh! It was the most beautiful thing ever! I remember you'd play around it every day with that boy.'

What boy? What rose bush? It couldn't be Ryan... Could it? And that rose bush... My mother claims there was never a rose bush in the backyard... Yet... Marzia says there was... And Ryan claims that's where we met...

All of a sudden I felt my head start to pound and I pulled into the school's parking lot. I took the key out of the ignition when I parked and I closed my eyes, trying to calm the pounding in my head. When it finally subsided I got out of the car and walked towards the entrance of the school where I see no other than Ryan, standing at the entrance of the school, with a white German shepherd standing next to him. I walk over to the entrance and I saw the corner of his lip show from the side of his mask. I looked at the German shepherd again and an image of a white German shepherd puppy popped up in my mind. My head started to pound again so I quickly got rid of it. The German shepherd looked up at me and barked. The dog then walked up to me and I backed away a little, knowing that he could bite me at any moment. The dog continued to walk up to me and I stood there frozen. I looked at Ryan who only smirked and said "Don't be scared. You may not know it. But you know him. And he knows you."

I stared at him in confusion but put my hand out anyways and flinched when the dogs wet nose touched my hand. The dog then wagged its tail and licked my hand a number of times. I knelt down slowly and pet the shepherd on the head slowly and he licked my face. I laughed a little and Ryan said "He missed you..."

I look at him and ignore his statement. "What's his name?"

He looks at me and frowns. "You really don't remember do you?" I shake my head and he sighs.

"This is Hewie."

All of a sudden a picture of a white German shepherd puppy pops into my head again and I close my eyes as my head starts to pound.

"Anyways..." I mumbled. "Why are you out here...classes are about to begin..." I then realized I was going to be late and I quickly got up. "Oh crap, were going to be late!" I started to walk to the entrance and pass Ryan when I felt a tug on the back of my shirt and I was pulled back.

"W-What is it?" I said harshly. "Were going to be late."

"I need to take you somewhere after school." He said and smirked.

"Why?"

"Because I need to make you remember."

"Remember what exactly?! Please explain to me what I need to remember?"

I feel his eyes on me even through the mask and he whispers. "Everything..."

I stare at him for a second then say "No. No way."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure if I wasn't then I'd-" All of a sudden I was pushed up against a brick wall and my arms were raised above my head. Ryan wrapped his arm tightly around my waist then said in a deep seductive voice. "Are you sure..?"

"Y-Yes..." I stuttered.

He started to breathe on my neck and I felt chills go down my spine as he did.

"You sure?" He whispered in my ear. He nipped it a little and I bit my lip holding in a moan.

'A moan? Really? How am I liking this?! Come on Felix... Pull through...'

"Y-Y-Y-Yes..." I barely whispered. Ryan started to grind his hips on mine and I bit my lip as he did.

"You sure..?"

Finally I gave in.

"N-N-N...No.. I'll go.. Just... Please... Stop..." I managed to say. He stopped and smirked at me then I felt his arm unwrap from around my waist and my arms fell to my sides. He backed away towards Hewie who was sitting patiently by the entrance of the building.

"I'll see you later." He said and started to walk away from the school building.

"Wait where are you going?" I said. Was he seriously leaving school?

"Home. I can't enter the school with a pet... So I have to bring Hewie home before I do anything else." Ryan started to walk away then turned around to call Hewie. Who looked at me then back at Ryan and then followed Ryan. But as Ryan walked away I felt as if a small part of me had walked away as well. I shrugged the feeling off and walked into the school building.

***********************AFTER SCHOOL**************************

After school I grabbed my backpack, shoving everything I needed in it. I one of the straps over my shoulder and closed my locker, then locked it. I walked downstairs to the entrance of the school building and walked out. Not even seconds after I had walked out I felt an arm wrap around my waist and I was pulled against something. I turned my head a little bit and let out a sigh.

More like someone.

"Ready?" Ryan said.

"Yeah yeah yeah..." I mumbled. He smirked then grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the parking lot to his car. A black toyota. As we walked over to the car I saw Hewie sitting in the back stretched out sleeping. Adorable...

Ryan opened the front passanger seats door and held it open. I stared at him confused for a moment and he said "Get in." I hesitated then jumped in. Right when I entered the car he slammed it shut, almost smashing my fingers. He walks to the other side then hops in. He closes his door then puts his seatbelt on. Ryan then starts the car and backs out of the parking lot. Once we leave the grounds a certain question finally comes to mind.

"Where are we going?"

He looks at me and smiles. "The place where we first met."

The place where me and him first met? Could that mean... The rose bush?

Ryan P.O.V

When I parked the car next to a curb I quickly hopped out and Felix took his time. I opened the back door and called Hewie so he would wake up. His head lifted and he jumped up immediately. He ran out of the car and I laughed as he whizzed over to Felix. Who I noticed was staring at the house in front of us.

"Is this...?" He whispered.

"Yeah. Your parents summer home. Where we met... Follow me." I gestured for him to follow me and he only nodded. He then followed me over to a row of small bushy trees and I looked for the third to last one. When I did I smiled as it brought back memories of me always sneaking through here. I knelt down and looked at the medium sized pathway he and I made when we were younger. Though he and I are to big now to fit through there standing, we could still duck down and fit.

"Come on." I said. I ducked down and entered the small pathway, feeling branches and leaves skim across my back as I started to walk. I looked back at Felix when we were about half way and I saw he was having some trouble getting through.

Just like when we were kids.

(FLASH BACK)

"Unfair!" I heard behind me as I raced down the small path we had made through the trees. I looked back as I ran and saw Felix getting scratched by the branches and sticks. I kept running until I got to the backyard of his parents summer home and I sat there waiting for him to come out. When he finally did his dark dirty blonde hair had twigs and leaves stuck in it. I laughed when I saw him and he only glared. "Not funny..." He mumbled. I laughed again and walked up to him, making him sit down. "You're right." I said in a serious tone. He looked at me and I started pulling the leaves and twigs out. "It's hilarious." He glared at me again and I only smiled. He blushed when I did and I smiled at him again. When I was done pulling out all the twigs and leaves he shot up and said. "Rematch?"

(END OF FLASH BACK)

I smiled as that memory came to mind. He and I had debated on who was faster. Me or him. Of course I won that day. I walked into the backyard waiting for Felix and when he came out he was covered with twigs and leaves. Just like then. I laughed and he glared. "Not funny!" He mumbled. I smiled as he said this.

"Felix you haven't really changed one bit..."

"What?"

"...Nevermind... Come on the rose bush should be right over-" I turned around when I saw nothing but dirt and grass, covering the spot where the rose bush was supposed to be.

"What the..." I walked over to it in disbelief and felt my heart sink. What happened to our rose bush.

"...Ryan... Is something... Wrong?" Felix came over and laid his hand gently on my shoulder. I looked at him and smiled a bit.

"The rose bush... Seems to be missing..." I said sadly. He stared at me with clouded eyes. Confused eyes. The look he always seemed to give me. I sighed as he did and I started to pace around when I saw Hewie go over to the shed and start to bark. I walked over to Hewie and said "What is it boy?" He continued to bark at the shed and I walked in cautiously. I looked around seeing an old lawn mower, some toys me and Felix used to play with and...

"This is still here?" I whispered.

I reached down and picked up a box. Not just any type of box. A special one. I grabbed it and ran out to Felix who was now sitting down picking all the leaves and twigs out of his hair. I put it down in front of him and he looked up at me then the box, then back at me.

"What is it?" He said slowly.

"It's a box!" I said happily.

"Yes... I can see that..."

I frowned realizing he still doesn't remember. "It's the box you and me made for Hewie when we were younger... When we found him..." Hewie barked and I smiled at him. Hewie then walked over to the small box and tried to sit in it. Me and Felix laughed and Hewie cocked his head to the side. Probably wondering why he can't fit. I looked at Felix as he laughed and I smiled. How long I have waited to hear his voice again. His laugh. All of a sudden Felix stops laughing and puts his hand on his forehead. I tilt my head to the side knowing he couldn't see the worry in my eyes.

"Is something wrong?" I said. He shook his head and smiled at me. "No... Nothings wrong... Don't worry about it... Anyways it's getting late... We should go." I nodded and we got up. He walked through the path first this time and when I was about to enter I saw Hewie sniffing at his box. I walked over to him and saw he was sniffing a dried rose petal...

Dried rose petal..?

Hewie lifted his nose in the air and barked.

"Go, Hewie!" I said. He ran off towards the back of the shed. He then started to bark and I ran over to him. When I got to the back of the shed I saw a wheel barrel... Full of dried out roses and dried shrubbery... I walked towards the wheel barrel and picked up a dried rose and examined it carefully. Knowing it was definitely the ones from the rose bush...

"Who could have done this..." I murmured.

**This was it until she got it her drama :/ Been about 2 weeks since then. I want your opinion on whether I should continue it for her or not. If you liked it, I can continue it and post more. Thank you all for reading, I'll be looking forward to see all your comments :3**


	5. Marzia!

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, here it is, Forgotten memories. I am continuing it without RemRem because all of you like and and want me to continue. Please bare with me since I'm not the best writer in the world compared to RemRem. I will try to upload this story every Fri. So! Sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy!**

Felix's POV:

I stared out of the window as Ryan drove me back to school; where my car was. Hewie was in the back seat, sleeping. I smiled at the sight then looked back out the window.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked.

I frowned. "Well, I did get a bit of a vivid image…"

I saw a smile form under his mask. "So I'm starting something?"

I blinked a few time. "I guess…"

As much as I hated it, he was right. He was starting to bring back some of the lost memories of my childhood. I wanted to know but then that meant he was going to flirt with me more. I hated him…well…not really, but it was starting to annoy me. I glanced over at him. He has been flirting with me since day one, I shouldn't surprised if he decided to try to make out with me. The idea of that made my face flush and my head started to hurt again.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine." I replied then leaned back onto my chair.

His hand enveloped mine making me flinch.

"You know, if you need anything or talk, you can always tell me." He said.

His voice was so gentle and sincere.

I blinked then yanked my hand away from him. "I'm fine, really. I just want to get home."

"I see," Ryan pulls over at the curb then turns his head to me. "This was nice."

I looked over at him and smiled a bit. "Yeah…it was fun."

I was about to open the door but then the door locked itself. I blinked then looked at Ryan.

"Ryan wha–" I was cut off when Ryan's lips pressed against mine.

My face burned as I backed up against the door. Ryan chuckled at the sight then unlocked the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he sang flirtatiously and waved.

I grumbled a bit before leaving his car. I felt his gaze burning on my back as I walked towards mine. I pulled out my keys then looked back hearing Hewie bark. He ran up to me then wagged his tail, panting happily. I smiled then pet his head.

"Hewie wants to see you again sometime." Ryan called.

I gently scratched Hewie behind his ears. "I want to see you again too, boy." I chuckled then gave him a hug.

I opened the door then slid into the driver's seat. Ryan called Hewie back into his car then stared at me before driving off. I pouted feeling a bit lonely as they left. I shrugged off the feeling then started my car and drove home. Something bothered me though, Ryan told me he'd bring us to the rose bush, but there were no rose bush.

Did he lie?

No, he seemed so confused when he didn't find it.

So then someone uprooted it?

Maybe, I mean it has been there for a long time right? But who would do that? I pulled up into my garage then blinked seeing a different Limo in front of my house. Don't tell me I had another maid… I groaned inwardly then walked up to my house.

"Albert, Francine, there better not be another maid in the house!" I yelled as I entered my house.

"Hi Felix!"

I blinked as I looked up at the staircase. My jaw dropped to the floor seeing a beautiful Italian girl with long, brown hair in luscious curls and big brown eyes. She wore a pure white fur coat over a knee length pink dress. Her long boots clacked as she walked down the stairs. I stared into her sparkling brown eyes.

She was absolutely stunning.

"You are…?" I asked.

She lips stretched to a beautiful smile and giggled. "It's me, Marzia, silly."

She walked up to me then tipped her head. I stared at her in amazement. How in the world did she become so beautiful in a year? I felt my face flush and I looked away, realizing I was staring.

"So…what are you doing here?" I asked awkwardly.

"Your mother told me I should come visit you." Marzia replied then played with the fur of her coat. "You know…for a date?" she giggled at the word. "It seems she wants to pair us together."

I raised a brow then grinned. For once I appreciated the plans she made for me.

"Sir, you came back pretty late today." I heard Albert call.

"Yeah sorry, I had to check on something." I replied looking over my shoulder to see my best friend coming into the foyer.

"Well, your mother has arranged everything in the backyard." Albert said then nudged me to the stairs. "You must get changed."

I nodded then walked up the stairs. Marzia gave me a quick wave before taking a seat in the foyer.

"So, where were you really?' Albert asked whispering into my ear.

I jumped before turning to him. "What are you talking about?"

"Sir, I know you weren't 'checking on something'." He chuckled. "What happened at school? Is there anything wrong?"

I let out a deep sigh. "It's Ryan, he's been trying to help me recover my childhood memories."

Albert nodded slowly. "Well, is it working?"

"Well…it is, I guess, but I'm only getting vivid images." I replied. "Also, I think someone took down that rose bush I was talking about."

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"Because Ryan took me there, but the rose bush was nowhere to be found." I replied then tapped my chin. "Do you remember my parent's summer home?"

Albert nodded his head and a smile came across his face. "You always loved being there."

"Yeah, Ryan took me there but…I don't know, everything seemed so familiar…" I mumbled. "But then…the rose bush…"

Albert frowned. "I'm sorry sir,"

I blinked a few times. Wait a minute, maybe I could ask Marzia about it over dinner, get to know her better too. Albert and I walked into my room. He handed me a nice, pure black tux to wear. I put it on then Albert helped me get my blazer on.

"So, did Marzia come all the way here for me?" I asked.

"She seemed excited to be here." Albert replied. "She's a very charming young lady."

I nodded. "She is."

We walked back to the foyer. Marzia was playing with the curls of her hair, waiting patiently. She hummed a lovely tune with her high pitched voice as her eyes fluttered every time she blinked. I felt slight butterflies in my stomach as I approached her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Dinner is in the backyard." Albert informed.

"Well then, why don't we get to it?" I asked offering my hand.

Marzia giggled before taking it then we followed Albert into the backyard. Francine was lighting the red candles that was sitting on a round table covered by a pure white sheet. I sat Marzia down then pushed her chair in. She giggled as I sat down in mine then Albert pushed me in.

"What would you like to have tonight?" Albert asked.

I smiled. "I'll have steak."

"I'll have salad." Marzia added.

Albert took a bow before leaving the yard. Marzia looked around the wide plain filled with lovely flowers and verdant bushes.

"This place is really nice." She commented looking at me.

"It's nice," I replied. "But I prefer a comfortable home."

She nodded in understanding. "I would have gotten lost in your house if it weren't for Albert."

I laughed. "Yeah, I get lost in there from time to time."

We both chuckled then stared at each other.

"So…you came here all the way from Italy?" I asked.

"Yes, I was very excited to see you again," she replied as her cheeks flushed pink. "I mean, it has been a while. You look good."

"You look beautiful too, I mean. You changed a lot in a year." I said smiling.

She returned the smile. I felt my heart skip as beat as she did.

"So…" I mumbled. "About the rose bush I asked you about."

Marzia blinked. "Oh! Yes, what about it?"

"I think it was uprooted." I said.

Marzia gasped. "But…that bush was so beautiful, who could have done it?"

"I don't know, but do you know a guy named Ryan?" I whispered, trying not to get Francine to hear.

Marzia tapped her chin. "Mmm, the name sounds so familiar…I'm not sure Felix,"

"I see, he claims that he knows me," I whispered.

"Does he?" she asked curiously.

"Well, he's triggered some memories that I lost but I'm still not sure." I replied sighing. "What about you? Do you know him?"

"I don't know," Marzia frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Well, thanks," I said then Albert came back with our food.

We ate our food in silence. Francine was keeping a close watch on Marzia. Her blue eyes burned with jealousy. I blinked before finishing a piece of steak.

"Francine, go into the house and clean something. I swear you're going to attack Marzia if you stay here any longer." I ordered.

Francine huffed before walking into the house. Marzia looked up at me.

"Thanks," she whispered. "That lady really scared me."

I nodded smiling then e went back to eating. When we finished, Marzia cleaned her glossy lips with a napkin then looked at me.

"Do you think I should meet him?" she asked.

I looked at Marzia. "What?"

"This Ryan person, should I meet him?" she asked again.

"Maybe…" I replied. "How long are you staying here?"

"Your mother said I could stay at your house for the month, since it's so big." Marzia replied and smiled shyly. "Is that okay with you?"

"That's fine!" I replied. "But what about your school?"

"I'm home schooled." She replied smiling.

I smirked. "Okay, I think you can meet him tomorrow. Thanks for helping me with this."

"No problem!" Marzia replied.

"Marzia, there is a phone call for you." Francine called.

Marzia blinked then excused herself from the table. I nodded as I looked up at the stars. Once Marzia and Cry meet each other, maybe I can learn more about my childhood.

And maybe I'll remember that promise.

I blinked a few times. Did I want to? I kept questioning myself as I stared at the flickering candle light.

…I don't know…


	6. Metting Up

**I apologize for all spelling mistakes. I was really tired...**

Pewdie's POV:

I finished packing my things then thought about Ryan. How will I get him to meet Marzia? I tapped my chin then took a seat on my bed. Should I just ask him? But then what if he starts having a crush on Marzia too? She is a beautiful woman.

I blinked in realization. Well…he told me he liked me, so I shouldn't worry. Why do I even feel bothered by it?

I took my bag then walked down towards the dining hall. I placed my backpack in the foyer then kept walking. I yawned as I scratched the back of my head. I walked into the kitchen seeing Marzia and Albert cooking breakfast. I felt my heart skip a beat when she looked over her shoulder then smiled to greet me.

"Good morning," she giggled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," I replied smiling. "What are you two cooking?"

"It's more of baking," she replied then opened the oven.

A sweet smell wafted against my face and I smiled more.

"Do you like scones?" she asked as she took out a tray of fresh baked, blueberry scones.

"You made these?" I asked as I stared at the crispy, golden brown bread.

She giggled. "Albert helped me, so I can't take all the credit."

Albert chuckled. "Miss Marzia, you are so humble."

I pink hue flushed Marzia's cheek as she set the tray down onto the counter. "So Felix, you have school today right?"

I nodded then looked up at the time. "I still have forty five minutes."

She nodded then smoothed out her lilac patterned, white dress. She wore a light grey cardigan over it and long, brown boots. She sat across from me then smiled.

"Shall I come when you're done with school so I can meet Ryan?" she asked.

I nodded. "That's the plan but…"

Marzia blinked. "But?"

I bit my lips then looked down. "Nothing."

Marzia tipped her head in confusion but she didn't ask any more questions. I looked down at the counter, pondering about what to say to that guy. I knew that if I saw Ryan in school, he'd try to make a move on me again. I mean…I hated it…I think. I mentally slapped myself. Felix, what the fuck are you thinking? This guy made an attempt to jump you more than four times!

Albert came by, placing tea in front of me and Marzia. I stared at my reflection in the golden brown liquid.

"Thank you," Marzia said sweetly.

I smiled at her, she was so cute.

Marzia gently tapped the scones to check their temperature. She smiled then took one in hand.

"Do you want some?" she asked.

I nodded then took the scone in her hand. "Thanks."

She nodded in response then took another scone and looked at Albert. "Feel free to have some too."

"Thank you," Albert bowed politely then took a scone.

I took a bite of the scone then my eyes widened with amazement. "Wow Marzia this is so good!"

Marzia's cheeks flushed more as she looked down at her hands. "Thank you."

I ate the rest of the scone, savoring the sweet yet crispy desert. Marzia took a sip of her tean then smiled at Albert.

"What kind of tea is this?" she asked.

"I don't know, this Chinese lady gave it to me after helping her with her groceries." Albert replied. "She told me the herbs within the tea bags are very good for your health."

She nodded slowly then puts both hands against the cup. I took of sip of the tea then smiled.

"This is good," I commented then looked at Marzia who giggled.

"What are you guys doing?" Francine asked skipping into the kitchen. "Oh! Scones! I'll take some!"

I scowled at how rude she was but Marzia waved her hand to let it go. I relaxed a bit then pouted.

Marzia smiled warmly at Francine. "Go ahead."

Francine snatched the scone in Marzia's hand then chomped it. "Mmm, this is good, who made it?"

"Marzia." I replied smirking.

Francine coughed and gagged. "What? She made this?" she questioned pointing at Marzia.

Marzia frowned, feeling hurt. I gave a warning glare to Francine.

"Yes, she baked this herself." I replied. "I think you should be thanking her for being so generous to all of us."

Francine pouted but turned to Marzia. "Thanks,"

Marzia smiled and nodded her head. Francine's gaze seemed to be blazing with hateful emotions. I waved my hand in dismissal.

"Go clean around the yard." I ordered. "Your presence here irritates me."

She looked at me then bowed her head. "Yes, young master…" she looked at Marzia. "Have a lovely day, Miss…"

Marzia nodded as Francine walked out of the kitchen. "What was that?"

"I don't know, she's probably jealous that you can make some amazing scones." I replied chuckling. "Don't worry about her, she's just really…annoying."

Marzia nodded slowly.

"Sir, you should get ready for school." Albert pointed out.

I looked at the time then nodded. I only had twenty minutes left. "Could you drive Marzia to school at three ten?"

Albert bowed politely then I left the kitchen, getting my key on the way. I picked up my backpack from the foyer then walked out of the house. I glanced around to see if Francine was in the yard. I spotted her snipping the hedges by the garage. I groaned inwardly, I didn't really want to go there, but there was no other way to get my car. She caught me approaching her then turned around, smiling expectantly.

"I'm going to school," I informed her.

Her smile dropped in disappointment. "Have a good day."

I nodded in response then got into my car, started the engine, then drove off to school.

I pulled up in the parking lot then got out of the car. I heard a familiar barking then looked over at Hewie who raced up to me then stood up to lick my face. I started laughing as he covered my face with his tongue.

"Sorry about that, he kept insisting that he sees you."

I gently scratched Hewie behind his ear then looked up to see Ryan walking towards me. I saw a smile peeking out of the poker-face mask as he approached me. I bit my lips then looked back at Hewie.

"Didn't you say it wasn't okay to have pets in school?" I asked.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders. "Like I said, Hewie wanted to see you."

I smirked then pet Hewie on the head. "I missed you too."

Ryan came up to me then took out a handkerchief. "You're all covered in his slobber." He chuckled then started cleaning my face.

I felt my body relax under his touch. I blinked a few times before mentally slapping myself. Why are you not uncomfortable with this? You're not a child anymore, Felix! Ryan chuckled more before leaned down to my ear.

"I remember you doing this to me whenever I trip then faceplant into the dirt." He whispered. "It feels strange that I'm doing it to you."

I pushed his hand away and his head lifted up to look at me.

"Thanks…" I said awkwardly. "But I need to ask you something."

Ryan tipped his head. "Sup?"

"I want you to meet me here after school." I requested then a wide smile spread behind his mask.

"Are you asking me on a date?" he teased.

I felt my face burn. "Wh-what? No, it's not a date. Really, I just need you to meet me there!"

Ryan laughed. "Whatever you say Felix, whatever you say."

I grimaced as Ryan called Hewie. Hewie nuzzles against the back of my hand before following his master to his car.

"I'll see you later then." Ryan called. "I'll be excited to see what you planned."

"It's not a date!" I yelled.

Ryan just laughed as he shut the door then drove off. I grumbled to myself then shoved my hands into my pants. At least he complied but he took it the wrong way.

Was he playing with me or was he serious?

I bit my lips then mentally slapped myself a second time, realizing that a part of me wanted him be serious.

What's with all these strange feelings? It felt so weird but at the same time…nostalgic…

I let out a sigh as I walked towards school and shook off the feeling.


	7. Uncertainty

**I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy!**

Felix's POV:

I stood by then entrance of the school, watching the people walk out anxiously. Was he really going to meet me or was I going to make a fool out of myself? I pouted at the thought. Well, at least I'll be able to hang out with Marzia. I bit my lips and searched for the masked man. I smiled a bit seeing Ken and Toby walking up to me. They both gave me a warm smile before waving. I waved back as they approached me.

"Hey, how you doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just waiting for someone." I replied. "Well, two people."

Ken nodded. "I have to go home today, I have homework. Stay toasty my friend!"

"Hey Ken, wait," I called as he started to walk away.

"Yeah?" Ken asked.

"Have you seen Cry?" I asked.

Ken pouted before tapping his chin. "Hm, I think so but I'm not sure. He should be out soon though, don't worry about it. If not then he probably went to see his dog."

I nodded then I heard Toby gasp.

"Who is that hot chick?" he asked.

I looked over my shoulder then my jaw dropped. I saw Marzia stepping out Albert's shining, silver limo. She waved at the car as it drove off into the street. I stared at her in amazement. She must have changed her outfit before she came here. She wore a pale orange dress with a white collar. A darker shade of orange sashes strapped around under her chest while frills and target patterns decorated the bottom of her dress. Her hair was wavy and tucked away onto one shoulder, revealing a lovely heart shaped pendant around her neck. Her flower decorated crepes clattered as she walked past the crowd elegantly. I swore every guy had their jaw on the floor or they were drooling over her. Her gaze scanned around then found me. She smiled happily before walking up to me. I smiled at her warmly as she gave me a hug.

"Felix! Did I make it in time?" she asked.

Ken and Toby shot me a questioning look. I tensed up a bit before looking at Marzia.

"No Marzia, you made it in time." I replied.

Marzia let out a sigh of relief. "That's good, I had a hard time picking out an outfit with Francine watching me. She's really creepy."

I frowned. "I'll have a talk with her later."

"No, no!" Marzia exclaimed as she waved both her hands. "Don't worry about it Felix, this is my problem."

I frowned. "Are you sure? I mean…"

Marzia giggled. "Felix, you are underestimating me, I am not helpless."

My eyes widened. "Oh, uh, I didn't mean to offend you."

Marzia looked at me and smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, I forgive you."

"Felix, you know her?" Toby whispered. "Introduce her to us!"

"Oh, sorry." I replied then gestured Marzia to look at my friend. "Marzia, this is Toby,"

"Hi," she greeted.

Toby fixed his hair and everything before putting his hand out. "Hello I'm Toby. Just plain, Toby."

Marzia shook hands with him then looked at Ken.

"This is Ken." I introduced and she shook hands with him.

"Hothothothothothothot," Toby said as he stared at Marzia.

I gave him a warning glare. "Toby, you should get out of here before you start a flood."

Ken chuckled before dragging Toby away. "We'll see you tomorrow Felix, have fun with your date."

I felt my cheeks grow hot as I glanced at Marzia who looked down at her feet shyly. I smiled at her reaction then turned to her.

"Ryan should be here soon," I informed.

She nodded as she played with her hair nervously. "I keep having this weird feeling that I know this person…but I'm not sure."

I tipped my head in confusion. "Could it be about that boy you were talking about?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe."

I nodded slowly. "Well, I'm really glad you're helping me with this."

She giggled. "You're welcome."

"Hey! Kjellberg!"

I blinked feeling someone yank my arm from behind. I yelped in pain as I got smashed to a wall and my arms were pinned. Marzia gasped.

"Give us your money."

Cry's POV:

I pulled up my car in the parking lot and glanced at the time. School probably ended by now and Felix was waiting for me. I felt my cheeks burn as I remembered his face while he was asking me to meet him. He was so fucking adorable. I looked to the back seat seeing Hewie nosing the door impatiently. I chuckled then got out of my car. I skipped my last class to go pick him up. I was sure that this meet up would be more fun with him around. After all, Hewie had been waiting for this moment.

Just like I was.

I pulled my keys out then opened the backseat door. Hewie leapt out then barked. I blinked in confusion as he sped out of the parking lot and into the school ground.

"Hewie! Wait!" I called then shut the door before following my dog.

My eyes widened to see the same guy who tried to bully Felix on his first day now pinning my beloved man to the wall. Felix gritted his teeth in pain as the guy gripped his arms tightly. My gaze glanced over at a familiar lady who covered his mouth and stared at them with wide eyes. Hewie barked before leaping onto his back and biting his shoulder. The guy yelled out in pain and let go of Felix. Felix slipped down onto the floor, rubbing the small bruises on his arm. The guy threw Hewie off of him but Hewie landed perfectly on all four legs. The guy was about to throw his fist at my dog but I raced up to the guy and punched him in the face.

"Fuck you, man." I said as the guy fell onto the ground.

I turned to Felix then examined his bruise.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"It's about time you showed up." He mumbled before looking up at me. "Thanks though."

"Don't thank me, thank Hewie." I replied smirking.

Hewie barked in response then licked Felix's face. Felix chuckled and petted the German shepherd's head.

"You sons of bitches, always trying to bother me." The bully grumbled. "Hey, Joe! Get the girl!"

Felix and my eyes widened as we looked back at the girl. A man with short, dark brown hair and glasses ran towards her, reaching out his hands.

"Marzia!" Felix yelled out in warning.

I turned around and started running towards her.

To my surprise Marzia didn't scream, she didn't even flinch. Her eyes narrowed then she took a step back, waiting for the right moment. When the guy got about five inches from her, she raised her leg quickly, kneeing the guy in the guts. Felix and I stared at her with wide eyes as Marzia elbowed the guy's back to the floor.

"You bitch…" Joe grumbled before getting up.

Marzia slapped him across his face. "You shouldn't try anymore if you can't even lift a finger against me."

"Don't get so cocky, lady!" the bully shoved me aside and ran up to her.

"Hey, dude I really don't think that's a–" I warned.

Too late.

Marzia whipped around then the guy threw a punch at her. Her soft-looking hands gracefully took a hold of his fist then ducked down. She threw the bully over her back, making him land on top of Joe. My jaw dropped.

Damn…

Marzia fixed her dress before walking up to us, smiling warmly.

"I'm sorry about that," she said looking down at her feet. "I didn't mean to worry you both."

"Marzia, that was awesome!" Felix exclaimed as he threw his arms up into the air. "I never knew you took Martial Arts…or whatever that was."

She giggled. "It was something I knew ever since I was a little girl, my parents wanted me to know how to take care of myself."

"Smart parents," I commented.

Marzia turned to me then examined me. I examined her as well. She was a pretty attractive woman I must admit. Strong too. The way she dressed made her look like she came from a rich family…but then something about her features seemed so familiar…I knew this person…but from where? Hewie barked then nosed her hand. She looked over at him then her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Oh my goodness! He's so cute!" she exclaimed then started petting him. "Hey there, boy. What's your name?"

"Hewie," I replied.

Marzia's eyes blinked as she stared at the dog. "Hewie….you have grown so big!"

My eyebrows scrunched. "Do…you know him?"

"Yes! I remember now!" Marzia said as she stood up. "You and I played with Felix in the rose garden!"

It took me a while before I remembered that one girl Felix and I played with occasionally. "Oh! It's you!"

Felix gave us both a confused look. "So…do you two know each other?"

"Yeah, I remember now!" She replied as she clapped her hands together. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages."

I smiled. "Yeah…things have been alright I guess."

She gave me a dazzling smile but my emotions gave not spark. I loved Felix and only Felix. This lady was attractive, I'm sure any guy would fall for her if they were straight. I glanced over at Felix who stared at her with admiration and another glowing emotion. I bit my lips as I felt my heart slightly twist in pain. He didn't like her…did he?

"Hey Felix, is this why you wanted me to meet you?" I asked.

Felix looked at me. "Yeah…why?"

"I was just wondering." I replied before looking at Marzia again.

Her smile faded as she observed my mask. "Ryan, what happened to you?"

I shook my head in response. "It's not something I want to talk about."

An idea popped into my head and I cocked my head to the side.

"Hey Marzia, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked.

She blinked before giving me a nod. Felix glares at me questioningly.

"Don't worry, I'm not asking her out." I chuckled before leaning over to him. "What? Are you worried?"

Felix's face slightly flushed. "Wh-what? What are you talking about?"

I chuckled before leading Marzia a couple of feet away from Felix. Felix let out a sigh before turning his attention to Hewie. She looked over at them and smiled.

"It's really nice to see that Hewie's doing great. I kind of missed him." She said turning to me.

I gave her a curt nod. "He seems to remember you."

"I'm glad, he's a sweet dog." She replied.

We walked a little further away from Felix and Hewie, just in case Felix might hear us.

"So, Marzia. Do you know how Felix lost his memories?" I asked.

Marzia shook her head. "I only heard that he got into a car accident. We talked for a while at a party but I never found out anything more."

I nodded slowly. "I was trying to help him recover his memories…but I feel like someone's trying to sabotage it all."

"Who?" Marzia asked.

"I have no idea but there's someone out there. I know you are the only other person who played with us in the rose garden. Could you help me get Felix to remember his past?" I asked.

"Well, yes but I don't remember much about the past either." She replied uncertainly.

"It's better than not remembering it at all." I replied.

She nodded slowly. "I will help you."

I smiled. "Thank you."

Felix's POV:

I stared at Ryan and Marzia as they talked about something I couldn't hear. I smiled a bit but then I felt my whole body bur with another feeling. Jealously? Why would I be jealous of Ryan? I mean, they were both smiling and chatting, probably catching up with a few things. Marzia let out her adorable giggles as I scratched Hewie behind his ear. I questioned myself as the burning sensation didn't stop. I blinked in realization.

No.

I wasn't jealous of Ryan.

I looked over at the masked man who was smiling at her. The burning inside me grew larger and my head started to pound.

Was I jealous of Marzia for getting so close to Ryan?

I stared at both of them intently as I continued to question myself. I couldn't be having feelings for Ryan, it's probably just me overreacting about how I'm feeling. I know I have a crush on Marzia, not Ryan. My eyes as Ryan nodded his head in gratitude. My free hand balled into a fist. I wanted them to separate at once.

_'Felix, I want you to meet Marzia.'_

I blinked as a vague memory started to swirl into my head.

_'Please take good care of her, I know how much you wanted a playmate.'_

I held my head then groaned as the vivid image started to become clearer and the voiced echoed in my head.

_'Hey Mazia! Let's play tag!'_

_'Hold on, wait for me! Felix! Don't be a jerk! You too…'_

I blinked as the voices and the image faded.

No! I thought I was getting something!

The anger washed away when Hewie licked my face. I chuckled as he continued then whined a little. He must have noticed my blazing emotions.

"I'm fine Hewie." I said gently.

I glanced over at Ryan and Marzia who were still talking. I felt the same boiling jealousy come back.

I'm not jealous of them, I can't be.

…Right?

**Mocha says: Fucking badass Marzia...I LOVE IT!**


	8. Initiation

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, I'm really sorry this chapter is late. I was busy having fun with my livestream crew and friends in real life. My brain needed some quality resting time. Hope you understand. In compensation, I decided to make this part longer. I apologize for the possible grammar or spelling error. So! With that said, sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy!**

Cry's POV:

I glanced over at Felix. His eyes seemed to be mixing with blazing emotions and longing. I wondered if that was towards me or towards Marzia. My heart skipped a beat when he looked at me. More emotions mixed within his beautiful blue eyes, I couldn't make out all of them. He blinked before jerking his gaze away from me and I chuckled.

"We should go back." I suggested to Marzia.

The Italian nodded her head. "Okay."

We walked back towards Felix. His body seemed to relax as his eyes flickered over to us then to Hewie.

"So, do you guys want to go anywhere?" I asked.

Marzia knelt down to pet Hewie on the head. "I think we should go somewhere dogs are allowed."

Felix nodded in agreement. "Do you know of a place?"

"Your house," I suggested smirking.

"I don't think Francine will welcome you, but I don't give a shit about what she thinks. I want Albert to meet you anyways." Felix responded and straightened up. "Let's go to my car."

We start walking towards the parking lot, carefully stepping over the unconscious people. Marzia frowns and looks at them.

"Will they be okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, these kinds of things happen every day." I reply. "They'll wake up soon, so we better hurry."

Felix and Marzia nodded and raised their paces. When we reached the parking lot, Hewie ran up to my car then sat down. We all chuckled when we past my car, making Hewie tip his head in confusion.

"Wrong place Hewie." I said and gestured him to follow me. "We're going to Felix's house."

Hewie barked then ran beside Felix. Felix smiled and gently petted the German shepherd's head. Marzia look down at Hewie and smiled.

"When did you decide to keep Hewie?" she asked.

"A few days before…" My words trailed off as I looked down at my feet. I didn't want to remember that day…

Marzia blinked a few times then she gasped softly. "Oh, I'm sorry…"

I smirked a bit. "It's alright. I'm just glad Felix is back now."

Felix's cheeks slightly blushed. "Are you sure it was me that made the promise?"

"Positive." I replied.

Marzia turned her attention to Hewie who circled her playfully. I took Felix's hand in mine and looked at him. His cheeks flushed more as he looked at me.

"What are you doing?" he questioned in a whisper.

"Holding your hand." I replied in the same tone. "What else?"

"Why?" he asked as I entwined my fingers with his.

"You don't seem to mind." I replied grinning.

Felix quickly yanked his hand away from mine and I frowned. He bit his lips then looked away from me. I chuckled, the expression on his face was so cute.

"Why are you always so affectionate with me?" he asked.

"I hoped it would help jog your memory." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, it's not starting anything." He said.

"Yeah, and it does feel weird to be initiating the affection." I admitted then Felix looked at me confused.

"Why?" he questioned.

I grinned seeing the confusion and slight hurt mixing in his eyes. "Because you're usually the one who initiates the romantic gestures."

"That's bullshit." Felix exclaimed.

Marzia jumped at his sudden yell. "Um…is something wrong?"

Felix looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Uhh, don't worry about it Marzia."

I chuckled. "It's true."

Felix glared at me. "We'll talk about this later."

I smirked as Felix unlocked his car then opened it.

That day was really…heartwarming…

(Flashback)

I hesitated as Felix looked at me. It was in the middle of the night in his parent's summer home. We were about to go into our usual secret entrance but this time…the way was pitch black. I shivered in fear, I must be a big wimp, I'm seven and I'm still afraid of it…

"What's wrong?" Felix asked.

"I'm scared…" I admitted.

Felix smirked as the moonlight showered onto him. I stared at him with wide eyes as the dim light turned my crush's hair into silky silver and his eyes twinkle. My heart started to thump against my chest as my cheeks heated up. I tore my gaze away from him and looked away.

"Don't make fun of me." I grumbled.

I blinked when Felix put his hand out towards me.

"I'm not, but if you really are scared, you can hold my hand." He offered.

I gasped softly then looked at his hand. Was he really letting me do this? I looked at Felix who smiled shyly. I don't think he knew that I had a crush on him ever since he saved me at the rose bush but for some reason I felt that he wanted to comfort me. I bit my lips then I took his hand into mine. My face flushed as I felt the warmth of his hand, the softness of his skin…Felix gripped mine tightly before turning to the path.

"Come on, just don't let go." He said.

I nodded and he entwined our fingers.

"Don't be afraid." He soothed gently.

I nodded as we walked into the darkness. My body shook but I kept walking. The warmth radiating from Felix's hand comforted me as moonlight started to peek out from the sky. I raised my pace and leaned my head against Felix's back.

"You're safe with me." He whispered.

I smiled. "I know."

I was always safe with him

(End)

Felix pulled up his car in his garage. Hewie's head perked up and looked around. Marzia got out of the passenger's seat and Felix got out of the drivers. I was sitting in the back because Felix refused to let me sit in the front. He knew what I would do if I sat there. I grinned at the thought then Felix opened the door for me.

"Why Felix you're so kind." I said as Hewie jumped out.

Felix smirked. "Whatever."

I stepped out of the car then followed Marzia into the house. My mouth gaped when I entered. This place was huge! And everything was so…shiny…I squinted my eyes from the blazing lights.

"Why is everything shining?" I asked.

"I don't know really," Felix sighed. "It wasn't my decision to choose this house."

I nodded slowly. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up. A lady with strawberry blond hair looked down at us…or at Felix. Her eyes blinked flirtatiously. I felt anger boil in my blood as I narrowed my eyes. I knew she can't see them but she felt the hatred. She looked over at me then narrowed her eyes.

"Who is this?" she asked. "And that mutt?"

Hewie growled.

"My friends," Felix replied. "Where's Albert?"

The lady shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't keep track of what that old geezer does." She huffed.

"Least he's not a bitch." I replied.

The lady shot me a glare. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Someone who's right." Felix replied. "Francine, you've been a bitch to everyone ever since you came here. I don't care if my mother sent you here. I'll fucking kick you out of this house if you don't behave."

Francine hissed in response but she bowed politely. "My humblest apologize master."

Felix sighed before beckoning me Hewie and Marzia towards the stairs. We nodded then followed im up the sparkling stairs. Francine grabbed Marzia's arm and pulled her back.

"What are you doing?" Felix demanded.

"I just remembered your mother wanted to speak with Marzia." She replied.

I looked at Marzia who seemed reluctant but she waved her hand at us in dismissal.

"I'll be fine, I needed to ask some questions to Mrs. Kjellberg anyways," she giggled and followed Francine down the stairs. "I'll come back upstairs with some desserts!"

Felix seemed reluctant. I hesitated as well, I knew Marzia was badass and shit but I didn't trust that woman.

"Don't do anything bad to her." Felix warned.

"I know," Francine replied.

"Yeah, Hewie's watching you." I called as Hewie padded up beside Marzia.

"I'll be fine," Marzia called looking over at us then winking. "Trust me."

I smirked. I knew why she was going along with this. I mouthed 'Thank you' to her as she, Hewie and Francine left into a hallway.

Felix narrowed his eyes but then sighed. "I should go after them."

"Hey," I grabbed his shoulder. "Marzia's not helpless."

He blinked a few times then leaned against the railing. "I guess…"

"She told us to trust her, so why not?" I asked.

Felix hesitated before nodding. "Okay…what should we do while we wait?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Video game?"

Felix's POV:

"Are we there yet?" Ryan asked.

"No." I replied.

"Are we lost?" he continued.

"No." I grumbled irritably.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"…No…" I sighed.

Ryan chuckled. "Okay."

Ryan and I walked down the hallway towards the gaming room. Albert told me about it this one time, but I wasn't sure where it was…Ryan just followed my lead, his head faced my hand. I pouted. His gaze felt like longing…I didn't want him to keep looking at me like that. No Felix, don't do it, he's just tempting you…you like Marzia, why don't you concentrate on her? I shook off the feeling as we kept walking. He never stopped staring though, so I eventually gave up.

"Do you want to hold my hand that badly?" I asked.

Ryan chuckled. "That depends on you."

I grumbled a bit to myself as I reached my hand out. A huge smile formed behind his mask as he took my hand. I felt a jolt go up my arm and my eyes widened. What was that just now? Was this triggering my memory? Ryan's head lifted up to look at me and he tipped his head.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

My head started to pound and I flinched. "No…I'm fine."

He nodded slowly then we started to walk again. My arm tingled with a strange feeling…I couldn't figure out what. Oh god, please don't tell me I like holding his hand? The pounding in my head started to subside as we got closer to the gaming room…I think.

I looked over my shoulder to see Ryan with a wide smile on his face, and his cheeks were red. He leaned his head against my back and I smiled a little. This was cute. A sense of nostalgia seeped over me as I saw an image of a dark pathway but I made out a shape of a boy holding my hand. I blinked then the image vanished. I stopped then stared at Ryan. What was that just now?

"Is something wrong?" he asked and I blinked again.

"N-no," I replied.

We started to walk again. Shit, what was that just now? Did making contact with Ryan trigger my memories?

'You're usually the one who initiates the romantic gestures.'

I narrowed my eyes. If that was true then would I get another glimpse of memory? I felt my cheeks flush as I thought of an idea. I will hate myself for doing this later…but I needed to know about my childhood.

"Ryan…" I said softly.

"Sup?" He asked.

"Did I ever kiss you in the past?" I asked.

There was silence between us as we kept walking. I looked over my shoulder then my eyes widened. His cheeks were bright red as he looked down at his feet.

"…Yes…" he whispered.

I bit my lips.

Fuck.

"And…I initiated it?" I pressed.

He nodded his head shyly as his hand gripped mine.

"Yes…" he said softly.

I stared at him…for a second there he was really…cute. I shook my head. Shit, no Felix, don't think like that! You don't like him.

"Okay…" I said as I let go of his hand.

He looked up at me, confused.

Oh god, I hated myself for doing this.

"Are you sure I'm the one initiating the affection?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Ryan replied tipping his head.

Well, I should've guessed, whenever Ryan kissed me, I never got those images. So then…do I kiss him? I felt my face starting to burn as I stared at him. What if it didn't work?

I mentally slapped myself beforehand.

I guess I won't know if I try.

Ryan seemed to finally catch on and he smirked. "Oh, I see."

He pulled up his mask a little. I can see his blush clearly now. He was as nervous as I was, maybe more. I put one finger under his chin then leaned down. My heart started to pound inside my chest and so did my head. I ignored the pain though, if my head was pounding that meant I was getting something.

Fuck, I'm going to regret this.

Ryan's warmth breath against my lips attracted me. I closed my eyes slowly as his armswrapped around me.

And I finally closed the distance between us.


	9. Lying is Bad

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, I'm sorry I'm starting to slack off. Have a update and be happy! Sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy! I apologize for all spelling and grammar errors.**

Felix's POV:

I kissed him.

Fuck. I kissed him!

I really should have hugged him, continued to hold his hand, anything! God I'm so fucking dumb!

As my lips pressed against his, a vague feeling of nostalgia flowed over me as he entwined our fingers. I didn't see any vision though…I guess my theory was wrong. My heart started to beat faster as I was pulled closer. He smiled against my lips and kissed me back. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as my face burned. His kiss was so soft yet slightly passionate, just like that time at school. For a moment, all my feelings concentrated on how right this felt, how I wanted to stay like this…

My thoughts snapped back into reality when his tongue swept over my lips.

Shit! I wasn't supposed to go farther than just a simple peck!

I started to pull away awkwardly but he pulled me close to him again. He grinned and pinned me against the wall behind me. I blinked then looked at him with wide eyes.

"Do you think I'd let you away after doing that?" he asked.

I looked at him then my face flushed pink. "Wh-what? I just wanted to see if this would…"

And fuck me, it worked.

His grin widened. "That doesn't change the fact that you kissed me."

My blushed darkened and I looked away. "Well…I…it didn't mean anything."

His smile dropped. "Is that so?" I heard the hurt in his voice, and it twisted my heart with guilt.

I bit my lips then looked at him and my eyes darted away again. "Y-yeah…"

He smirked then lifted my face.

"Say it to my mask." He said in a deep voice.

My eyes widened as I stared at him. I felt his gaze burning into me as his hands gripped my arms firmly. Words choked in my throat as I tried to say what I wanted. Why was I hesitating? It might hurt him, yeah, but I didn't want to go back kissing. We're both guys, and I liked Marzia and…

"Felix?" he whispered.

"I…" I took in a deep breath. "It meant nothing…"

I sighed inwardly, but instead of relief flooding over me, I feel guilt. Why? I didn't see any vision of my childhood, that means he was wrong! I mentally slapped myself, trying to shake the feeling away. Ryan's hand gently touched my cheek then he put his forehead against mine.

"You're a terrible liar, Felix." He whispered.

"Wha–" I was cut off when his lips crashed into mine.

Ryan's POV:

I knew he was lying.

But his words still hurt me.

Why was he denying my feelings to this extent? Did he really hate me that much without his memories? I felt panic come over me as I put my hand on his cheek. His beautiful blue eyes flickered up to me, confused.

"You're a terrible liar, Felix." I muttered then smashed my lips against his.

I probably seemed desperate when I did this but I needed to feel his lips against mine again. Felix's hands tried to push me away, but his attempts were so half assed it failed. I chuckled to myself and placed more kisses onto his lips. Felix's hands pressed against my chest while I wrapped one arm around his waist and my other hand entangled within his hair. I tugged it gently making his gasp. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and searched for his. He refused at first but I eventually found him. I was surprised when he started fighting me over dominance but in the end, I won.

I felt my heart flutter as my hand trailed down to his hips. All I felt was the bliss of being able to hold him in my arms like this. Everything around us seemed to spin, like they didn't even matter. We finally pulled away to breath and stared at each other. Felix's hands gripped my shirt tightly as we panted. I smirked seeing his eyes gaze at me longingly.

"Ryan…" he whispered then his gaze trailed off. "Oh shit…"

I blinked then heard a loud clattering behind me. I looked over my shoulder then my eyes widened. Marzia stood behind us with wide eyes. A tray of cookies were on the floor and some of it was spilled on the floor. Hewie whimpered as he gently nosed Marzia's leg.

"M-Marzia…." Felix stuttered, "Did you…"

"Huh?" Marzia blinked then looked at us. "Oh my!"

She knelt down then started collecting her cookies from the floor. Felix and I exchanged confused glances before helping her out.

"I'm so sorry," she said sweetly and smiled. "I tripped over something and dropped everything, I'm so clumsy."

I narrowed my eyes worriedly but nodded my head. "Be careful next time."

She nodded her head then stood up. "So, what were you guys planning to do?"

"Video games," I replied quickly then looked over at Felix whose cheeks were still a bit pink.

"Yeah…" he replied.

Marzia patted Hewie on the head. "So, Francine said she'll be cutting the hedges outside."

"Did she bother you?" Felix asked worriedly.

"No, not at all since Hewie was there." She giggled. "He's such a good boy."

Hewie barked happily as she scratched behind his ear, cooing his name. I smirked then put my hands into my pocket.

"So…let's get going!" she suggested.

Felix glanced over at me then nodded his head. "Yeah, this way."

We started walking down the hallway. Marzia carried the cookie tray with one hand and Hewie trotted up to walk beside Felix. I raised my pace to walk beside my beloved Swede but Marzia gently pulled me back.

"Did you and Felix…" her words trailed off as her eyes grew round with curiosity.

"Um...no, that was just..."

"Lying is bad, Ryan." Marzia scolded softly.

I hesitated as I saw another emotion mix within that baby brown gaze. "Yeah…" I replied honestly.

"Is that why you wanted Felix to remember?" she asked.

I nodded then she held the tray with both her hands.

"I never knew you two grew that close in the past…" she pointed out.

"Do you…feel awkward?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I mean, well, it's just new to me."

I opened my mouth to reply but she already walked faster to stand beside Hewie. I exhaled deeply then walked besides Felix. He seemed a little worried as he glanced at Marzia. She didn't seem to be disgusted or hurt or anything but something about her reaction made me feel uneasy.

I shrugged my shoulders and kept walking.

I just hope it's not what I think it is.


	10. Visitor

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, I'm actually on time today! Ha! I am quite proud of myself for that xP Anyways, a friendly reminder that there will be a livestream later today at 6pm est. For more information, check out Bronzedragon800 on deviantart. It shall be grand! I hope to see you there! Anyways, sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy!**

Pewdie's POV:

Ryan, Marzia and I sat in the video game room staring at the giant T.V screen. We all exchanged glanced then looked at the T.V again. This room was larger than I expected…or at least, the T.V was. I looked around the room. A black leather couch sat in the middle of the room. The walls were covered with red wallpaper and black shelved filled with a variety of video games.

"Felix, did you know you had this large T.V screen in your house?" Ryan asked.

"No, not at all," I replied. "Albert only told me about this room, I didn't know about the giant T.V."

"Well, what shall we play?" Marzia asked as her eyes scanned the numerous video games.

I shrugged my shoulders. "What do you think Ryan?"

Ryan tapped his chin then walked up to the shelf. "Why don't we play this one?"

He pulled out Mario Cart and I laughed.

"That game is for kids!" I said.

"Well, it's one of the only games where we can all play," Ryan replied then took out the disk. "So, where's the console?"

"I think it's right beside the T.V." I replied then Ryan started to search around it.

I watched in amusement then took a seat beside Marzia who was petting Hewie. She looked over at me then smiled in greeting.

"So, do you want some cookies?" she offered then turned her head to the tray of cookies.

I smiled. "Sure,"

I took a piece of cookie then looked over at Cry who seemed to have found the console. He turned on the T.V then sat beside me. Our arms brushed and I felt my face flush a little, remembering what happened in the hallway. I shook the feeling of then turned my head to the controllers. Now was not the time to think about kissing and Ryan. I was about to grab first player but Ryan snapped it right out of my reach.

"Hey! It's my house, I get to be first player!" I objected.

Ryan chuckled and leaned back against the seat. "Too bad, I got it first."

I grimaced at him then looked over at Marzia who shyly took the second player controller. I smirked then gestured her to go on. She smiled softly before taking the controller then relaxing against the seat. I took the third player controller then Ryan nudged my side.

"What?" I asked.

"Giving the lady the special treatment?" he asked.

"I'm just being a gentleman, unlike you," I replied and chuckled.

Ryan grinned then turned his attention to the screen. "So you're telling me you want me to treat you like a lady?" he asked.

"What? No, that's not what I meant!" I exclaimed.

"Then prepare yourself Felix, I'm going to crush you in this game." He warned and I grinned.

"I bet that you can't," I dared.

Ryan chuckled before turning his attention to the screen. "If I win, you're going to do what I say."

"Back at 'cha." I replied then we went to the character screen.

I chose baby princess peach because she was so adorable.

"Why are you being a girl?" Ryan asked chuckling.

"Because I'm fabulous!" I sang.

"Prepare to get your ass kicked," he said.

"Whatever," I replied and he started the game.

Our characters set off on their race cars through the course. Ryan and I exchanged teases and curses as we threw shells, bananas and face cubes at each other. It went on like and endless cycle, I would hit Ryan and take the lead, then five seconds later he would do the same to me. I turned at the curve but then something came up to my car from behind.

"Fan!" I yelled as he hit me with a red shell.

"Better luck next time," Ryan sang as his character raced to the finish.

I bit my lips as my mind raced. Shit, he was going to win! Bur instead of seeing Ryan's character pass the finish line, a blue shell came flying from afar and knocked him up into the air. Ryan's and my eyes widened to see Marzia's character cross the finish line.

"What the fuck?" I asked then dropped my controller.

I completely forgot about her!

Ryan did the same as Marzia cheered from her spot. We watched her toad character race around on the T.V screen, indicating that she won. Hewie barked happily then gave her a congratulatory lick. Marzia giggled as she set her controller down. Damn, we both underestimated this woman a lot. She is not only beautiful, but she's so badass in real life and in games. She looked over at us and a mischievous smile came across her face.

"So now you boys do whatever I want?" she asked.

Ryan and I exchanged glanced then shrugged out shoulders.

"What do you want us to do Princess?" I asked.

She stood up then stretched. "Why don't we go downstairs for dinner?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry." Ryan agreed then stood up.

"Okay, let's head downstairs." I suggested then Hewie followed Marzia out of the room.

I was going to follow them but then Ryan pulled me back into the room.

"Ryan, what are you–" he cut me off when he placed his finger onto my lips.

"Shh," he whispered then pulled me into a hug. "Just let me stay like this for a bit…"

I felt my face flush as I hugged him back. My arms wrapped around him slowly with uncertainty. I have hugged him before and all that but now…it felt so strange…we stayed like this for a bit and I felt myself smile. I was hugging the person who has been assaulting me for the past couple of days and I was comfortable? I felt his warm breath flow against my neck and my body shivered a bit. Like the kiss, this gesture felt so right…like I wanted this for a long time.

"Felix," he whispered. "That kiss back there…did you really not mean it?"

I blinked a few times then looked at him. "What are you…"

I felt Ryan's intense glare burning into me and I stood there frozen for a moment. I bit my lips and searched for words to say. Did I mean that kiss? I didn't, did I? I only did it to see if I could get some piece of memory out of it.

"I…I don't know, I mean…" I stuttered then Ryan leaned in.

"Can you answer me in another way?" he whispered as his lips got closer to mine.

"Young Master,"

I groaned inwardly and quickly pushed Ryan away. "What is it Francine."

"There is someone who wants to see you," I heard her voice reply.

Ryan tipped his head in confusion and so did mine. I narrowed my eyes then looked at the doorway.

"Who?" I asked.

I heard clattering coming down the hallway then my eyes widened. A tall woman with curly blond hair and large sunglasses came into the room. Her lips were rosy red and she wore a pure, white fur scarf over a lovely leopard overcoat. She looked over at me then smiled.

"Felix, darling, so good to see you!" she greeted.

My jaws dropped, I couldn't believe she would come here this fast.

"Mom?" I questioned.


	11. Dinner

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes! Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I'm still sick . anyways, here's the next part. Sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy! I apologize for all spelling and grammar mistakes!**

Felix's POV:

I sat in the large dining room awkwardly as Marzia and my mother ate. Ryan was sitting beside me and Marzia was sitting across from me, next to my mother on the long dining table. Ryan stared down at his steak and pulled up his mask slightly so he could eat. We ate in silence while Francine stood off to the side, watching Hewie. Hewie circled around the table a couple of times, waiting for his meal.

"Felix, Hewie's hungry." Ryan pointed out. "Do you have any dog treats?"

"Albert should be out soon," I replied then glanced over at the door to the kitchen. "Albert?"

I looked over to see Albert coming out of the kitchen with a slightly messy apron, he must have worked hard making my mother's lobsters tonight. He carried a silver plate filled with beef jerky. Hewie perked up then barked happily, running up to the man. Albert's wrinkled face stretched to a smile as he set the plate down. Ryan jumped out out the seat then ran up to the old man.

"Albert! It's been so long!" He greeted then hugged my butler.

I narrowed my eyes a bit. He knew Albert? But…Albert didn't seem to know him when I asked.

Albert's gaze flickered over to another direction before looking at Ryan, confused. "Have we met before?"

Ryan tipped his head. "Albert, it's me, Ryan."

Albert pondered in his own thoughts then bowed respectfully. "I humbly apologize, sir, but I do not know you."

"C'mon Albert, stop messing with me, it's not like just anyone knows that Hewie loves beef jerky." He pointed out grinning.

Albert blinked a few times in realization and shook his head. "It was a lucky guess."

I narrowed my eyes in disbelief. He was hiding something.

"Albert, you –"

"Child, you should eat your food before it gets cold." my mother called.

Ryan hesitated but sighed. "Yes, ma'am."

He walked back to his seat, finishing his food. I glanced over at Albert who patted Hewie's head. Why did Albert seem like he was just acting as if he didn't remember Ryan? I gripped my silverware tightly, lost in my own thoughts. He's been acting really strange lately when I started to talk about how I'm starting to get my childhood back. Was he trying to sabotage it?

"So, Ryan. What are your parents like?" My mother asked.

Ryan looked down at his empty plate. "They're both dead now."

Me and Marzia's heads shot up and looked at Ryan. His parents were dead? Marzia frowned then put one hand over her mouth. His parents were dead?

"Oh Ryan, I'm so sorry…" she whispered.

He shook his head. "It's alright, I don't want anyone to pity me over it. I live on my own at the moment with Hewie but that's enough for me."

I stared at him, worried. It must have been kind of lonely living without your parents. He looked over at me and smiled, assuring.

My mother narrowed her eyes at him. "Is that so? And what's your relationship with my son?"

I bit my lips, feeling slightly uneasy at the question. What if Ryan blurted out about the 'promise' that we supposedly made in the past? My mother, being the person who seemed to be against the rose bush would be the worst person to know. Ryan looked at me then his lips smiled.

"He and I are just good friends, you've got a lovely son there." He replied respectfully.

I felt slight disappointment break my fears and I sighed. As much as I hated it, I sort of wished that he told my mother the truth, but he seemed to know that she was not a very…accepting person. My mother nodded her head then started to talk to Francine and Marzia about the newest jewelry store she encountered somewhere by her new cottage.

I stared at Marzia, her eyes lit up with excitement as she started to talk about fashion. Francine just listened closely but a smile is present on her face. I smiled to myself, for once everyone looked pretty happy together. Well, my mother's entrance brought some good to the house, I expected her to be bombarding me with annoying comments.

Taking advantage of their distraction, Ryan pushed his chair closer to mine then leaned close to me.

"Felix, why doesn't Albert remember me?" he asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" I questioned, raising a brow. "I'm the one who lost my memories about my childhood."

He chuckled a bit and took my hand in his underneath the table. "You're right, I'm sorry."

I felt my cheeks flush as his thumb gently brushed against the back of my hand. "I thought it felt weird to be the one initiating the action?"

He smirked. "I just love the reaction you give me,"

I quickly jerked my hand away when he tried to entwine his fingers with mine. His smile dropped a little then I felt guilt quickly seep over me and looked away from him.

"Felix…" he whispered softly as I heard his chair creek.

"Don't lean close, we're going to get caught." I growled then I heard a small giggle.

"Is that what you're worried about?" he asked. "Just look over here."

I closed my eyes in irritation but my body disobeyed my brain's orders. I turned around to see Ryan's face to close to me, his thumb gently pressed against my bottom lip and his other fingers cupped my chin. My face started to heat up as he leaned a little closer, his mask was still above my face.

"R-Ryan?" I whispered then shut my eyes tightly, and bit my lips.

I heard a slight chuckle then opened my eyes to feel something soft brush against my cheek. I saw Ryan wiping the steak sauce that I happened to have gotten on myself. I glared at him as he pulled away, grinning mischievously.

"I hate you." I hissed and quickly turned away.

I glanced over at the ladies who didn't seem to notice out little scene and sighed in relief. I pretended to be cleaning my face as I forced the blush to calm down. Ryan muffled his laughter as I heard his chair scooch away from me. I suppressed a whimper as I felt the warmth radiating from his body slowly fade away from me.

"Ryan, when are you going home?" My mother asked. She seemed to imply that she wanted the masked boy to leave.

Ryan, who was now petting Hewie perked up. "Oh, I think I should be going home now, I have school work to finish."

"Do you want me or Albert to drive you?" I offered quickly.

"Oh no, I'll drive him," Francine replied.

"Yes Felix, I need to talk to you about something." My mother added.

I bit my lips a little and slumped in my seat. Why did I feel the need to bring Ryan home myself? What was wrong with me nowadays? I glanced at Ryan who smirked then got out of his seat.

"Thanks for the offer." He said as he past me. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I felt his hand brush against mine and I felt a jolt. I twitched in response as Francine followed Ryan and Hewie out of the room. I was a little doubtful that Francine might do something to Ryan during the car ride but he had Hewie with him. Plus, Ryan knew how to fight, he always bashed those asshole back at school without any problems. Albert cleared the plates then walked into the dining room, followed by Marzia.

"I'll help you clean." She offered.

I opened my mouth to turn down her offer but my mother cut me off. "That's sweet of you, honey, please do. Oh, and Albert I would like some desserts, surprise me."

I sighed deeply, I was now alone with my mother in the large dining room. I shifted awkwardly, I was never really at ease when I was alone with my mother. She never really made a great impression to me back at the hospital. She rested her chin on one hand and smiled at me.

"So darling, how has school been?" she asked.

"Fine," I responded. "I just wish you gave me a smaller house, I can hardly find the bathroom to this place."

"A rich man must have a rich house." She replied then leaned back against her chair. "Also, about that Ryan child."

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't tell me you don't want me to see him anymore."

"Oh no, it's not that at all," My mother replied and I raised a brow skeptically. "You two seem really close and I'm very happy about that. You didn't have much friends while you were in Sweden besides Marzia."

I blinked a few times then relaxed, feeling a little at ease now that I know she wouldn't be pestering me. "Well, yeah. I made other friends too, like Ken and Toby."

She smiled happily. "But Ryan, he seems a lot closer to you than the other two you have just mentioned."

I bit my lips. Did she see that little interaction between me and Ryan?

"You could say that." I replied.

"Do you like him?" she asked.

Oh my god, she did.

"He's…" I paused as I searched for the right words. How did I actually feel about Ryan anyways? "He's alright…I guess?"

My mother tipped her head. "Do you not like him?"

"I…" I sighed a bit. "I don't know, really. I just…he's a really strange guy I guess."

She nodded her head and giggled. "Well, I know that you have your eyes on Marzia, I saw you eyeing her while we were having a conversation."

I tipped my head a little in confusion but my cheeks still flushed. "So…so what?"

"I think she likes you too," My mother replied. "Well, I know I have told you this before, but I think you two would end up really cute together."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Mom, don't set us up. Seriously."

"I'm just saying." She smirked. "If you like her, you should just go for it. Not all girls are beautiful and generous like her."

I looked down at my hands as her words swirled around in my head. The thought of Marzia liking me made my heart swell with joy, she was a beautiful lady, sweet too. Suddenly the image of Ryan kissing me back at the hallway flashed into my head. I quickly shook it away, why was I thinking about it now? I already told him that I didn't like it, that I didn't mean it…

I sighed deeply then looked at my mother who was tapping on the table. She was staring over at the kitchen door, probably waiting for dessert. I looked down again. She was right, I liked Marzia and I should really ask her out before she is taken away by some other man.

But then what about Ryan?

I frowned a bit then sighed. Albert returned with two plates of flambé. He set them before me and my mother and we both nodded in gratitude.

Maybe if I forget about him, I wouldn't feel as guilty…but he was the only person who knew about my past, right?

"You know Felix, I have been thinking." My mother said. "Since you've been thinking about your childhood a lot lately, I should tell you."

I looked up at her and narrowed my eyes. "Why haven't you done this before? Every time I asked you, you've always changed the subject."

I know honey," my mother sighed. "I'm just worried that you might hurt your head again. I can't stand to see you in pain."

I pouted then nodded in understanding. She may be annoying but she was still my mother. "Okay…go on then."

She smiled and set her fork to the side of her plate. "It'll be a long story, I hope you will still be okay after this."


	12. Mask

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. I have been losing motivation (I currently have none) and just...I haven't been feeling like writing. That's just it, I'm being honest with you people. Don't expect the next update to be soon as well. I'm trying to get through all this little stress and shet. So yeh. Sorry if this chapter seems rushed cause I feel as if it is. Anyways, sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy.**

Ryan's POV:

I threw my fist at the last of Felix's bullies then panted. These people really don't know when to quit. I took in a deep breath before turning to Felix, he stood there with wide eyes as I walked up to him then examined him to see any wounds. His body tensed at my touch making me frown, for the past few days, he's always been tensing up at my approaches. I tried not to take them personally though, he was usually uncomfortable when it came to affections. I felt my lips stretch to a grin as I remembered the time he kissed me at his house. Even if it was shy, it still felt great to have him kissing me first.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fi–" He slightly flinched when I touched his shoulder gently.

I blinked a few times then rolled up his sleeve. "Let me see that."

He grumbled to himself as I stared at the purple mark on his shoulder. They must have hit him with something while ganging him. Those assholes could never fight on their own. I glanced back at one of the guys that held a baseball bat in hand. Why were some people so desperate for money?

"We'll have to get some ice for that," I suggested then took his hand. "Come on, let's get to the nurse."

He slightly narrowed his eyes to a glare. "Why do you always help me? I can do this myself."

I smirked. "Like I said before, I felt the need to."

"But why?" he asked.

I tipped my head in confusion. "Why not?"

"I just don't get you…" he replied then sighed deeply. "Why is helping me so important to you?"

I smiled softly as we kept walking. "Because you did the same for me."

(Flashback)

Whenever I came to Felix's house, I sometimes had to pass through a couple of other rich kids that lived nearby. Because I was 'not as rich as them', they tended to throw a few 'pranks on me'. Sometimes they would scream insults at me, sometimes they would release their dogs and they would chase me around, there was also this one time they tried to gang up on me.

I was a few block away from Felix's garden. I felt my lungs scream for air as my legs kept carrying me towards my destination. I heard the screaming of those rich kids behind me and panic came over me. One of them threw a rock at my shoulder and I stumbled onto the ground. I whimpered in pain softly and the boys gathered around me.

I was so close.

So close…

"Look at him, all dirty and disgusting, just like he should be." One kid snickered.

I scoffed. "I don't care about what you think, just let me go. Just staring at your faces want to make me hurl."

"Oh, sassy are we?" Another kid growled then grabbed my hair. "Don't worry, I'll make you look much better."

My eyes widened as the third one pulled out a knife. My body started to shiver as the guy came closer to me. My arms were pinned behind me as the other two boys snickered. Fear swirled in my head and tried to pry myself out of their grip, I didn't have time to deal with these people, I needed to see Felix.

"Bros! That's not cool! Get away from him!"

I blinked when a rock came flying towards the boy with the knife, hitting his back. The boy screamed in pain then swung his knife. The blade slashed across my face, leaving a hideous scar on my face. I yelled in pain and covered my face, hoping that the pain would subside if I did so. I heard a lot of punching and kicking noise around me as I tried my best to open my eyes but the crimson liquid blurred my vision. I heard a couple of thuds beside me then silence fell upon me. I sat alone, whimpering softly as I tried to get the warm blood away from my eye.

"Ryan, are you okay?"

I felt someone cup my face and a gasp followed it. I tensed up recognizing the voice.

Felix…

I quickly rubbed the blood away from my eye and looked at him, he stared at me with wide eyes filled with horror and hurt. I stared back, feeling my heart shatter.

"I…I'm sorry this happened to you," he whispered. "If only I came quicker…"

I shook my head as the blood came over one of my eye again. "Felix, don't blame yourself, please."

Felix bit his lips then my eyes widened as I saw one of the boys get up then lunged towards Felix.

"Fe–" I was cut off when Felix whipped around then punched the boy in the face.

"You barrel!" Felix yelled. "Doing this to Ryan, what were you thinking?"

I tensed up seeing his blue eyes blaze with such hatred, such anger. I've never seen him like this before, and it was so scary. Felix picked up the knife then walked up to me, offering me his hand.

"Let's get you cleaned up." He breathed then cracked a smile. "You'll feel better soon."

I stared into his beautiful blue eyes that now glowed with a warm emotion. I knew he was holding back every burning fury he had for these damned boys. I had to get him away from this place before he exploded. I took his hand and nodded. He pulled me into a tight hug and nestled his face to my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." He whispered.

"Felix…" I whispered. "It's not your fault."

"It's because of me that they hate you so much," he replied then took my hand. "And now you're hurt…"

I stared into his eyes that were filled with hurt and worry. My heart tightened in my chest as his gaze trailed the newly made scar on my face. I couldn't bear to see him in so much pain.

I bit my lips the tried to wipe my face again. "I'm fine Felix…I–"

"Albert will help us, let's go." He mumbled then we started to walk towards his garden, leaving those rich boys on the floor groaning in pain.

(End)

I felt my body shudder as I remembered how hurt Felix looked whenever he saw the injury. I sat him down on one of the few infirmary beds and took a seat on a small red stood next to it. The bullies crawled into the room not too long after, making the nurse almost scream. I tended Felix's injuries as the nurse took a look at the bullies who were beaten. After all, their conditions were slightly worse than Felix's. I looked over to see one of them having a bleeding nose and the other person was a swollen cheek. She looked over at us, her eyes were narrowed with annoyance. I knew she didn't like this because it was happening every day like a daily routine.

"You all should really stop fighting." She sighed. "Nothing good is coming out of this and I think the principal will start giving suspensions."

"You should tell that to them." Felix replied grumbling. "They just keep coming back."

I chuckled softly as I gently placed and ice pack upon his bruised shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I guess." Felix replied sighing. "Thanks…I guess."

I smiled, it made me happy enough to be able to return everything he's done for me in the past but hearing him thank me made my heart soar with happiness. I took his hand in mine and closed the white curtain around the infirmary bed. Felix's eyes widened as I pulled up my mask a little.

"Ryan what–" I pecked his lips gently then pulled away, leaving a cute blush on his face.

"You're welcome." I replied smirking.

He scowled at me as I placed my mask back in place. He hasn't been remembering anything recently although Marzia and I talked to him about the times we've played in the past. Most of the stories like us face planting into mud piles made him chuckle but he shook his head. I tapped my chin, thinking of what I had that would remind him of something. Silence fell over us, making it kind of awkward. I rubbed the back of my neck and a soft jingle broke the noiseless pause. I blinked then felt the medium thick rope necklace around my neck. How could I have forgotten about this thing?

It was a special present Felix gave me a few days before he left me.

It was a black string necklace with a small, rectangular, gold pendant hanging from it. It was a present I got from Felix a few days before he left. Maybe this could do something!

"Hey Felix," I began then blinked to see him staring at me intently. "Something wrong?"

Felix's eyes narrowed. "Ryan, why do you wear that mask?"

I felt my heart stop for a second as my eyes widened. "…Don't worry about that, anyways, I was wondering if–"

"Ryan don't sugar coat anything, why are you hiding your face?" Felix asked.

I gritted my teeth as I looked away. "It's…it's nothing, you don't need to know it."

"If it's nothing, why can't I see it?" Felix demanded then reached his hand out to the ceramic wall that covered that hideous scar from the world.

This wasn't the first time someone wanted to rip my mask away from my face. Usually I would just push or slap them away, not wanting any person to scream about my scar but this time, it was Felix. He was the one I wanted to hide this thing from the most. I didn't want to slap him or push him away. I jerked away and the stool I sat on fell over making an ear splitting clattering noise. The nurse looked back at us then ripped open the curtains.

"What's going on?" she asked then looked at the fallen stool. "Are you okay?"

I looked over at Felix who's gaze now clouded with disappointment and slight hurt. I just shook my head then brushed past the nurse.

"We're fine but he'll need to stay here for a bit." I mumbled and walked out of the room. "Bye Felix…"

My heart was beating so fat and hard against my chest as my breathing grew quicker. Why did Felix suddenly want to see my face? It's hidden so it could draw out curiosity but that face he gave me was not curiosity. I shoved my hands into my pants then walked towards the exit of the school. I halted then mentally slapped myself. I needed to stay and see if he would go home safely, I'm such an idiot. I sighed deeply as I turned back, waiting patiently.

He's always been protecting me in the past, always the one who was there for me.

I pulled the necklace out then smiled, staring at the dazzling diamonds that were encrusted in it.

I made a promise with him, and I was going to keep it.

Felix's POV:

I grumbled to myself as my fists clenched. I was so close to finding out the truth. My mother's story swirled in my head, causing me to have a headache with all the questions and frustration.

(Flashback)

"Tell me," I said, waiting patiently.

I was prepared to not believe my mother because something about her told me that she wasn't going to tell the truth.

"You used to come here often, well, not here exactly, we had a summer house somewhere nearby. You liked to be playing outside I guess, you were an outgoing child. Quite rebellious too. We stopped going there when the accident happened, I thought it wasn't safe for you."

I nodded my head slowly, everything sounded pretty familiar.

Her next words shocked me.

"There was a boy you used to play with back then, before the whole catastrophe about the accident happened."

My eyes widened. "Who, do you know his name? What he looked like?"

"No, I don't dear." My mother sighed. "You were just always there in that garden, playing until your hearts content and you would come home all dirty. I worry about you every day because sometimes because you end up getting gashes."

I closed my eyes, trying to remember. By head slightly pounds, meaning that I was probably getting something.

"Do you know his name at the least?" I asked, desperately wanting answers.

"I think his name was…Ryan?" she replied. "That boy who stayed, he had the same name right?"

I blinked a few times and nodded. So Ryan has been telling the truth this whole time, that mean we made that promise? I shook my head. As much as that sort of relieved me, I didn't want that promise to be true. That guy? He's nice I guess but all he's been doing is assaulting. Plus, when I kissed him back there…I didn't get anything from it. I held my head, pushing away my concerns. So what if it was Ryan and that he was right? I like Marzia now and I can just tell him that I can't keep the promise.

'I'll make sure you keep it.'

Ryan's words echoed into my head and I groaned a bit.

"But how do you know if it's really him?" My mother put in.

I narrowed my eyes at her, confused. "What?"

"That mask of his, it's like he's hiding something." She point out. "What if he's not really Ryan? What if he just knows a few things about your past?"

I tipped my head. It didn't make any sense, but in a way it did. Why _would_ he hide his face from me?

"Do you know anything else about him? Like his hair color? Eye color?" I asked.

My mother shrugged her shoulders then started to eat her flambé. "I can tell you don't like him, so it's better that you don't stay with him."

I looked at the desert then my eyes narrowed and my thoughts pondered about Ryan's mask. I couldn't assume that Ryan was just some random person who knew about my past but that thing…it bugged me.

Should I ask him about it?

"Felix, just ask yourself this." My mother pointed out. "Why do you need to remember?"

I blinked a few times then rested my chin on my palm.

(End)

I walked out of the infirmary, hoping that I would catch up to him. The nurse told me that my injury would heal shortly as well so I had nothing to worry about. My heart slightly skipped a beat upon seeing Ryan waiting at the exit at the shook. His thumbs twiddled nervously as he walked around as if lost in his own thoughts. The weird, warm feeling is soon replaced by annoyance as I remembered how he kept dodging my questions about that porcelain mask that covered his face.

"Ryan," I called.

Ryan froze then looked at me. "Oh, Felix, um…" he rubbed the back of his neck and I heard a soft jingle. It something I noticed a while ago, must be a pendant or something. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I mumbled then walked up to him. "Why do you have to dodge me like that?"

"I…" Ryan looked down at his feet. "I'm just afraid…"

"What? Is there something you're hiding?" I demanded then pushed him against the door behind him. "Are you just trying to hide the fact that you're really Ryan?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Ryan asked.

My mother's words, Marzia's words, Ryan's words, everything they said about my past made my head pound with irritation. I could still remember nothing and it's so annoying, why was everything locked? Ryan yanked himself out of my grip then shook his head slightly.

"Felix, what the fuck are you going on about?" he asked. "Of course I'm Ryan!"

"Prove it," I hissed. "Just take the fucking thing off."

"Can't I prove it to you some other way?" Ryan asked. "Like telling you about what you like and stuff?"

Rage burned in my blood as I reached for his mask. "Just fucking take it off!"

"I can't!" Ryan yelled.

My eyes widened when Ryan's hand slapped me across my cheek. We both froze then stared at each other with wide eyes. My cheek burned and stung as I touched it gently. I didn't know what Ryan was thinking but I could hear his heavy breaths puffing out from behind his mask. His face looked down at his hand then at me again.

"Fe-Felix…" he stuttered. "I…"

I glared at him then brushed past him. "Sorry I said anything."

"Wait, Felix!" Ryan yelled but I already started running out of school. "Felix! I'm sorry!"

I shook my head as tears started to bead at my eyes. Why was I crying? The slap didn't hurt that much and I knew this. But the tears just came down my face, I didn't feel pain from my cheek. My chest tightened into an unbelievable pain as I gritted my teeth angrily. Why was I feeling so hurt? Why did I even bother to ask? I shook my head as my mother's question screamed inside my head.

'Why do you even need to remember?'

I looked over my shoulder to see that I wasn't being chased. My phone vibrated and I looked at it to se the countless apologizes Ryan sent me. I narrowed my eyes then shook my head. She was right, there was no need for me to remember anymore. I could just let it all go and be with Marzia. I walked home today, leaving my car at the school parking lot. I would probably get a ticket for that but I didn't care. I walked into my house, greeted by my mother and Marzia. They saw my swollen cheek and gasped.

"What happened?" Marzia asked.

"Oh my poor baby!" My mom exclaimed then cupped my face. "Is this what you're going through everyday?"

I opened my mouth to speak but she quickly cut me off then called Francine and Albert.

"If this is what's going on, then I'm taking you back to me to Sweden!" she exclaimed.

I said nothing and looked down as my mother blabbered on. Marzia gently touched my cheek then frowned.

"Who did this to you?" she asked.

"…Ryan…" I replied.

She gasped softly and shook her head unbelievably. "No…it can't be."

"Well it is Marzia," I growled.

She stood there in silence, staring at me as her gaze clouded with sorrow.

"I'm sorry this happened to you…" she whispered and hugged me.

I nodded my head and hugged her back. "It's alright," I mumbled.

But somewhere in my heart, I knew everything was not.


	13. Don't Leave Me

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, I see that I've been taking a break. A looong break. It was very extensive, I agree. I haven't gotten my motiation back but I'm trying my best to finish this before I just think about what I could so with my other stories. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long as this one did. In other words, I hope you don't think that this chapter is rushed, because I kind of think it is. Oh well. Sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy! I apologize for all grammar and spelling errors.**

Ryan's POV:

I held my head in my hands as I sighed deeply. For the past three weeks, Felix completely avoided me and ignored everything I said. I tried to apologize so many times but he would just…walk away. Even when I save him from the daily bullying, he would run off right when I finish the last guy. I looked at my hand then balled it into a fist.

Fuck…what have I done?

Russ and Red exchanged kisses as Scott ate his lunch. I just rested my head on top of my folded arms, trying to block away the noisy crowd behind me. I glanced over at Felix who was eating with Ken and Toby, I wondered what they were talking about. I tried to get in touch with Marzia but that didn't really work either…

(Flashback)

I tapped my feet impatiently as I waited for Marzia to respond to my call. Hewie whined beside me and I gently pet his head. It had been a day since the accident and I needed to know if he was okay. I almost jumped when I heard a small click from the other end.

"Hello?" Marzia asked.

"Hey Marzia," I greeted. "Is…Felix there?"

There was silence between us, making me feel a little awkward. Hewie gently nudged me arm, making me smile and toss him a beef jerkey.

"Felix is with Albert," Marzia finally replied. "They're taking care of the swelling."

I flinched at the slight bitterness in her voice. She was mad at me, I couldn't blame her. "I'm sorry…"

"Ryan, this…I didn't expect this from you…" She admitted then sighed deeply. "You can apologize but…I just don't know if Felix might accept it."

I bit my lips as I looked down at the floor. "I see…thank you Marzia."

"You...shouldn't see him anymore." She said. "Goodbye, Ryan."

Then the line hung up.

(End)

She and I haven't talked much since, I guessed that she was mad at me too. I looked at the untouched meal then sighed again.

"Cry, you've been like this for three weeks," Scott pointed out then narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure you want to keep at it with this guy?"

"Scott, he's Felix." I replied, raising my head. "The guy who means the world to me."

"And now he's the guy who hates your guts." Red smacked Scott's head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Scott, think about how much those words are hurting Cry." She replied glaring at him.

Russ rubbed his girl's shoulder gently, making her relax. Scott rubbed the spot she smacked then sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said. "But seriously, if he's going to keep ignoring you, what are you going to do?"

"I just…need to find some way to talk to him." I shrugged. "I just don't know how."

Scott, Russ and Red exchanged glances then they nodded in unison. I glanced over at Felix who was now putting his lunch away and walking out of the cafeteria. I got up as well but Russ stopped me.

"Hang on a sec." he said and I looked at him. "You shouldn't go if things are going to end up the same way they always do."

"So you're telling me to give up?" I questioned.

"Cry, I know it hurts but we don't want to just stand around as you continuously get rejected." Red pointed out. "You're not the only who's getting hurt by that."

I paused then stared at my friend. Their looks of concern squeezed my heart with guilt. I never knew I was making them worry so much.

"…I'm sorry…but I can't give up on him. He's just that important to me." I sighed.

Red smiled a bit. A small 'aww' escaped her lips as she clasped her hands together. Russ sighed a bit then nodded his head in approval.

"Well then, you better hurry," Scott pointed out. "Because I heard he was going back to Sweden."

My eyes widened as I felt my heart shatter at the news. "What? Why?"

"No one knows really, but I heard him talking about it with Ken and Toby," Russ replied, cocking his head to Felix's two friends.

"…How much longer do I have?" I asked.

"Who knows?" Scott shrugged his shoulders. "But I think soon. It wouldn't be a problem for him at all since he's rich."

I bit my lips as the lunch bell rang. My head spun with so many questions and worries as I got up to leave with my friends. He couldn't be going back, could he? I mean…he's just been in school for three months! I bit my lips then walked to my next class.

I needed to hurry.

Felix's POV:

I packed my things as the bell to my last class rang. Everyone flowed out of the classroom, leaving me to ponder in my own thoughts. I felt bad that I was avoiding Ryan for the past three weeks but I was still mad at him. I stood up then looked at my desk, making sure that I didn't forget anything. I swung my backpack over my shoulder then walked out of the room. I clutched the strap of my backpack at the memory of my mother's decision to go back to Sweden becoming official. I didn't want to leave here, I made good friends and I was doing pretty well with my education.

And Ryan…

I shook my head quickly. What about Ryan? He just slapped you across the face like a bitch just because you wanted to see his face! I mean seriously, what the fuck was that? I walked down the empty hallway, I must have waited too long…shit. I really didn't want the bullies to find me again, I wasn't in the mood. My mind pondered back to the memories of the past three weeks. I felt as if I was rejected by the brunette and that broke my heart. I felt empty inside but Marzia helped me through it with her sweets and kind words. I smiled to myself a little as I thought of the beautiful Italian, maybe it was better that I went back to Sweden with her.

My thoughts were cut off when suddenly I was grabbed from behind then pushed to a wall. Thinking that it was one of the bullies, I quickly threw my fist, landing a rather painful blow onto my attacker. I flinched, feeling my fist hit something really hard against my knuckles.

"Ow…" I heard a familiar voice mumble.

My eyes widened as his hands clasped my wrists tightly. He shook his head then faced me. Guilt washed over me, I didn't mean to punch him.

"I…I'm sorry I–"

"Well, I guess now we're even." He pointed out, his voice was deep but bitter.

I bit my lips then narrowed my eyes. "I guess…"

His hands still gripped my wrists firmly but he was careful not to hurt me. I tried to struggle but it was completely useless. We stared at each other in complete silence as I glared at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why, what?" I asked back.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going back to Sweden?" he asked and I froze.

"What? Where did you hear that?" I demanded.

"That doesn't matter," Ryan replied then held my hands tightly. "Why are you going back? Is it because of the bullies? Other problems? What happened?"

"It doesn't matter." I snapped then yanked my hands away from him.

"Is it because I didn't show you my face? Are you just still mad about that?" he pressed and I sighed deeply. This guy, he's so damn persistent.

"Partially…" I replied truthfully then blinked when he stepped closer to me then his hand gently caressed the once wounded cheek.

"I'm sorry I did that to you…" he whispered and I felt my cheeks heat up.

I stared at that white mask with an indifferent face plastered upon it. I found myself pressing my cheek onto my hand as he came closer to me. The room seemed to spin and melt around us as I felt lost in the expression. I snapped away from my thoughts when I realized he was getting too close. I quickly jerked away then cleared my throat awkwardly. What was I doing? I was supposed to be mad at him.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, looking away.

Ryan paused for a moment as he returned his hand to his side. "I'm sorry, it was just…reflexes…"

I nodded my head slowly. It made sense since he always wore that thing. I guess I got a little…no, but that didn't explain why he hid his face. Ryan shifted a little uncomfortably before facing me again.

"So then why do you need to hide it?" I asked as I started to walk down the hall.

He followed me. "I…was afraid."

"Of what?"

Ryan shifted again then took in a deep breath. "Whenever I would go to your house, your rich neighbors would try to gang me and chase me out of the street. Usually, I could avoid them, but then this one time…one of them had a knife."

My eyes widened and my head started to pound. I didn't get any vision but something about this story seemed so familiar.

"You came to save me so I was only left with a scar," Ryan finished as we stopped a few feet in front of the entrance.

I scrunched my eyebrows together. So he was just hiding a scar under that mask? He looked down at his feet and twiddled his thumbs together.

"So…you can take it off." He mumbled.

I tipped my head. "What?"

"My mask…" his voice was shaky. "You can take it off."

I stared at him, slightly confused but shocked that he was letting me do this. I slowly reached my hand to his face then hooked a finger underneath the ceramic mask. Ryan slightly flinched and his fingers curled into a fist. I bit my lips as I felt his skin shaking under my touch. He really seemed reluctant in letting me take this off. I stared at the mask, wondering what kind of expression he has underneath it. What would I see?

I paused for a moment as a thought crossed my mind. He was so against letting me take this off before, why was he letting me do it now? I shook my head then let go of the mask, making Ryan perk up. I knew he didn't want me to see his face.

He was forcing himself.

I felt my heart twist in pain a little as I looked away from him. He kept telling me that I needed to keep the part of the promise but there was never a time when he told me that he loved me. He's been committing himself to this once promise that I didn't even know about back then, which was sweet, but…

It was time he and I moved on from this.

I didn't need to remember anything, anymore.

Ryan's POV:

I stared at Felix, confused. Why didn't he take my mask off yet? Isn't that what he wanted?

"Felix?" I called.

He smiled at me, making my heart skip a beat. "Ryan, you don't have to force yourself like this."

My brows knit in confusion.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head and put one hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to commit yourself to this promise we made in the past anymore. If you keep on like this, you'll miss all the good things that come to you in the future."

I felt my heart crack with each word that came out of his mouth. "What are you talking about?" I demanded. "Felix, what the fuck are you trying to say?"

Felix bit his lips and looked away. "Look, I–"

He cut himself off then looked down at his pocket. He pulled out his phone then checked the new text. A deep exhale escaped his lips then he turned to me.

"I got to go," he said then patted my shoulder. "I'll…be seeing you."

"Felix," I grabbed his wrist them pulled him closer to me. "No, please don't–"

"Felix, baby, it's time to leave!" I heard his mother call.

I panicked as I felt as if I was running out of time.

"Hold on a second." I growled as I pulled my necklace over my head and showed him. "You gave me this a few days before you left, it was a gift–"

"Ryan, I don't need to remember anything anymore. It won't change anything…" Felix smiled apologetically at me then gently pushed it back to me. "I just can't keep the promise you talked about."

"But Felix, I…" words choked my mouth as I tried my best to get my feelings across to him. "I love you…"

Felix's eyes widened with shock as I felt my cheeks burn. It had been so long since I said this to him because he always understood what I meant without me saying anything. I reached for him hand, waiting desperately for his reply. I held back every urge to pin him down, fearing that it would make him run away from me again.

Please remember…

Felix quickly jerked away. "…I'm sorry…"

I stared at Felix with wide eyes as my heart just shattered. I felt tears welling up my eyes as he walked away from me. I hung my head as the overwhelming pain slowly consumed me. I just wanted to drop on the floor and cry.

"Felix, the flight is in five hours!" His mother called.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Felix responded. His voice seemed further away now.

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth.

No, I lost him once; I'm not losing him again.

I quickly wiped the tears underneath my mask and put the necklace back around my neck. I ran after him but then halted to see Felix's mother stand in front of the doors. She had her arms crossed over her shoulder and her icy eyes glared at me.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Following Felix," I replied and pushed her away.

"Even if he rejected you?" she questioned.

I stopped as her question stabbed right through me. I shuddered at the thought of Felix rejecting me again, but there was no reason for me to just leave things like this.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "I'm not going to give up on him like that."

"You're very annoying, Ryan." She replied and snapped.

Two strong men grabbed me then one of their hands went under my mask, covering my mouth. My eyes widened as I looked at the two men wearing black suits and sunglasses to hide their eyes.

"You'll be staying here while he and Marzia go back to Sweden together." she grinned and I shot her a questioning glare. "You know, I've always loved seeing them so happy together. You slapping Felix across the face did a great service to my plans."

I stood at her, shocked as her words sank into my brain. She walked up to me then cupped my chin. Her long digits traced my necklace.

"I was starting to get worried once he started to talk about the rose bush, but I could say, I made it in time to step in between you two." She continued.

"You did all this?" I demanded, but my words were a little muffled.

"I'm sure it's obvious to you," She responded as she snatched the necklace off of me. "I'll take this back, it'll look so much better on me than it will on you, little peasant." She hissed the last few words as she put the necklace around her own neck. She turned away then started to laugh. "And you will finally be out of the picture."

My eyes widened as her words echoed in my head.

She set us up!

I hissed then bit the hand that covered my mouth. "Give that back!"

The man yelped then released me from his grip. I swung my fist to the other man then tried to run up to Felix's mother. My fingers barely touched the pendant as both men quickly recovered and pinned me down onto the floor. I grunted as my mask hit the marble floor and my arms were pinned on my back.

"Get the fuck off me!" I yelled and struggled harder.

His mother knelt down before me then lifted my chin. "You're so persistent, aren't you? You've followed my little Felix to this day. I must say that I'm very impressed by your efforts, despite the fact that you're a poor little scum."

I hissed at her. "You bitch, you're the one who separated us! How could you think that he was happy with your decisions?"

"What makes you believe so strongly that Felix liked you back?" she countered and I gritted my teeth. "He probably just pitied you; after all, he is a sympathetic boy."

Rage blazed through me as every muscle in my body yearned to give her a beating of her life.

"Don't talk shit about his feelings!" I yelled.

"Why else wouldn't he feel anything about you while you desperately tried to bring him his memories back?" She pointed out. "Think about it Ryan? If Felix really did 'love' you back then, wouldn't those memories come back by now? The way I see it, he's been rejecting you from the start."

"Just shut the fuck up and give the necklace ba–" I was cut off when a fist came smashing against my face.

"Face it Ryan, you can never have Felix." Felix's mother chuckled then turned to leave. "Take him away, make sure that he doesn't make it to the plane ride."

"No! Stop!" I yelled as the men started to drag me away. "Felix, someone, hel–"

My words were cut off when one of the men punched me in the gut, knocking the wind out of me. I coughed then another fist smashed against my face, making me feel dizzy. I felt my body being dragged away and the laughter of Felix's mother swirled around me. I tried to struggle but my body didn't respond to my brain's commands.

"Damn it…" I whispered as my vision blurred into blackness. "Felix…"

_Please Don't Leave Me…_


	14. Last Chance

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, I've finally found some inspirations and i was able to finish this chapter a lot quicker. I thank you all for your support, and I personally thank spiinjzuemastergirl for making me realize how much my stories could mean to people. I'll try my best to update faster as well as keep up with my studies. Summer's coming up but I won't be staying at home all cooped up. I'll actually be gone for a while. Before all that, I promise you I will finish Forgotten Memories and start PTB (Pewdie The Bully) 2. Now, onto the story! I'm sorry if this seems rushed to any of you, this chapter was actually not supposed to be in here but I felt it was necesary. So with that said, sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy! I apologize for all spelling and grammar error.**

Marzia's POV:

I sat in the limo patiently, waiting for Felix. The car was silent other than Francine's tapping on the steering wheel at the front. I fumbled with my dress nervously as I glanced around, we were going back to Sweden together. His agreement to this decision took me by surprise. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly and I shut my eyes tightly, trying to calm myself down. I liked Felix. I liked him a lot ever since he and Ryan started playing with me back at the summer home. And the fact that he was coming with me made my heart soar.

(Flashback)

I was about eight.

I clung onto my mother's dress as we walked into a humongous house. I looked around seeing the dazzling walls and glass chandeliers. Every furniture had some type of fancy decoration upon it and the bright jewels encrusted on the pillars blinded me. I looked up, hearing the clattering noises of someone's heels. A tall lady with long, curly blond hair and giant sunglasses came up to us. Her red lips stretched to a smile but it looked really creepy.

"Hello, Marzia." She greeted then turned her head to my mother. "She's beautiful, just like you said."

I nodded my head in greeting as the lady and my mother chatted something in some other language. I clutched my mother's dress tightly as I looked around. Everything in this house made me feel so small…I hated that feeling. Every single person who encountered me always tried to be gentle with me because looked so…fragile. Either that or they just seemed to beat themselves up upon seeing me because I was prettier or richer than them. It always broke my heart to see the jealous and disgusted faces of others when they looked at me. Why couldn't they see that I wasn't that much different than they were other than our social status?

"Hey Mom!" I heard a voice yell then I looked up at the stairs.

A boy, about the same age as me came down the stairs in a speed I didn't think was safe. He jumped off at the last few steps then stopped upon seeing me. I squeaked in surprise then hid behind my mother. The little boy chuckled then tilted himself to see me.

"Who is this?" he asked. "A new playmate?"

"This is Marzia," my mother responded as she pushed me towards the boy. "Please take good care of her. She's quite a fragile girl."

I shot a glare at my mother. "Mom…"

"Great!" The boy replied then he stuck his hand out. "My name is Felix!"

I looked over at the boy. He had messy blond hair and clear blue eyes that were like the ocean. I bit my lips nervously before taking his hand as elegantly as possible since my mother was watching me; she always said that I needed to look proper in front of others. Felix gave me a cheeky smile then beckoned me to follow her.

"Come on, I'll show you to the garden!" he said then sprinted off.

"Felix, no, be more of a gentleman to your guest!" His mother yelled and I smiled a little.

This boy was so silly.

"Marzia this is Ryan, Ryan this is Marzia." Felix introduced and I shook hands with the lovely brunette.

"Hi," he greeted shyly, giving me a small smile.

I smiled back at him. "Nice to meet you."

"Come on, let's play!" Felix yelled then started running into the garden with Ryan.

I took a seat on the porch, watching the boys chase each other in the garden. They probably didn't want me in the game, everyone just thought I was too girly, or too soft to play these kind of games. I smiled to myself to see how much fun they were having, I envied them. They were much more free compared to me who was expected to be this beautiful, elegant lady in the future.

But…I really liked seeing Felix so happy whenever he played with Ryan. I just sat and watched them play for the a bit until one day, Felix suddenly halted and so did Ryan while they were running around. They both gave me a confused stare making me feel the same.

"Aren't you going to play with us?" Felix asked.

I blinked a few times, astonished by his question. "You…want me to play?"

"Yeah, I mean, why not?" Felix asked then looked at Ryan. "The more the merrier, right?"

Ryan gave me an encouraging smile. I stared at the blond Swede, feeling my heart slightly flutter with joy. He came up to me then offered me his hand again, like a prince charming holding his hand out to his princess.

"Come on, let's play." He urged.

I felt my cheeks heat up as I stared at him. "Are…you sure you want me to play?"

"What kind of a playmate will I be if I leave you out?" he asked chuckling and he ruffled my hair.

I stared at him with wide eyes.

He…thought of me as an equal?

"So, we're going to play tag!" Felix claimed as I took his hand. "And Marzia shall be it!"

I giggled uncontrollably from my excitement. I saw Ryan smiling from the other side of the garden and greeted me with a quick nod. Felix turned to me, his blue eyes were bright with excitement. I felt my heart skip a beat as he smiled.

"So, let's play!" He yelled then started to run away from me with Ryan.

"Hey Felix, wait up, don't be a jerk." I laughed as I chased them. "You too Ryan!"

All three of us played for a while until we grew tired and rolled on the grass. We exchanged smiles before laughing and turning our heads to the sun setting sky. I glanced over at Felix whose face was lit by the gentle orange ray of the sun. I smiled to myself as I realized.

I really liked him.

(End)

All my life, I have been pressured to look great, to be great, and to act great. Everyone around me thought of me as this perfect, beautiful lady who had no flaws. This fact made the people jealous and think that I didn't want to be with 'their kind'. Ironically, I actually wanted to be like them; full of freedom, full of fun, full of love. Felix was the first and practically the only one who was able to accept me in that way even now which made me happy.

I took in a deep breath then peeked out of the dark glasses to see my beloved Swede strolling out of his school. I smiled subconsciously as I scooched to the side a little to make some space. My gaze stayed on him as I moved then I noticed.

Something was wrong.

Felix's gaze was low and his hands were shoved into his pocket. He was slightly slouched as if something bad had happened and it worried me. I opened the door for him then waved in greeting. He blinked a few times before giving me a small smile. I tipped my head in confusion as he slipped into the car beside me then shut the door.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "How was school?"

"Fine, I guess." Felix replied and leaned against the window.

My eyebrows knit together. "Did something happen?"

"Ah, no, not really, I just bumped into Ryan." My eyes widened as worry came over me.

It wasn't that I hated Ryan, but for the past three weeks, Felix hasn't been himself because of that boy. Felix always looked…so upset. He was worse when we somehow started to talk about Ryan. I guessed that something happened between them and that it was better if they didn't see each other for a while. I tried to comfort him and so did Albert, but our efforts weren't really enough. He smiled, but I could tell it wasn't the same happiness as he had before. I bit my lips nervously as I gently put one hand on his shoulder.

"Are you–"

"I'm fine, Marzia." Felix smiled at me reassuringly.

I nodded my head reluctantly but turned my attention to the front. Francine started the car. Everything seemed so strange because usually Albert would be the one driving. He told me that he wasn't good with goodbyes so he decided to stay at home. I wanted to trust in his words but…this just wasn't right.

I looked at Felix again with concern. "Did…he save you from bullies again?"

"Can we not talk about him?' Felix sighed and looked away, holding his head. "I…I just told him I'm leaving for Sweden, that's all."

I opened my mouth to speak but Felix smiled at me.

"I'm fine, really." He assured.

I nodded slowly then turned away. I glanced over slightly to see the same frown I had seen for the past three weeks come back to Felix. Whatever happened to that bright smiling Felix that I loved when I came to America?

I pondered in my own thoughts as I tried to trace what happened before Felix started to become all gloomy. He didn't seem to happy about going back to Sweden, his mother and Francine didn't make him too happy either, was it because of that?

And then it hit me.

Ryan.

I frowned upon the memory of me walking in of them. I was shocked at first, but I wasn't really surprised. I knew they were very close back then, they were always together whenever I came to visit. I bit my lips then put my hands together. I pondered into my memories more then remembered how happy the two boys were together.

Could I do the same for him?

I heard soft snoring from the other end and looked over at Felix who was now sleeping. I smiled to myself to see how cute he looked. Felix's mother returned to the car and cheered enthusiastically as she raised her arms into the air.

"Back to Sweden my darlings," She announced then gestured Francine to drive. "Is Felix sleeping?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Well, okay then." His mother shrugged her shoulders. "Drive, Francine."

The car started to move and I heard a soft jingle from the passenger seat. I tipped my head a little to see something new around Mrs. Kjellburg's neck; A black rope necklace with a golden pendant. Tiny pieces of Diamond were encrusted into it, framing the rectangular gold. It was really beautiful but the jewelry looked familiar.

"Um…Mrs. Kjellberg…" I began.

"Oh Marzia, you can call me mother from now on," she chuckled. "Because you know."

"Mother, where did you get that necklace?" I asked.

"Oh this beauty?" she asked and held it in front of me. "I bought it the other day and decided to put it on now, do you like it?"

I scrunched my brows in confusion, she wasn't wearing that this morning. I remembered seeing that necklace somewhere…but from where? I pondered in my own thoughts as I glanced outside. I saw a familiar car pass us by and my eyes widened.

That necklace belonged to Ryan!

"Um…mother," I stuttered awkwardly. "Did you see Ryan while you were picking up Felix?"

"That little boy?" Felix's mother shrugged her shoulder. "I have no idea who you're talking about. You shouldn't think about him, darling. He won't be important now that you're going to be with Felix. Everything will be all fine now."

I narrowed my eyes but I nodded my head. Her words weren't convincing at all. She was hiding something but knowing the true color of rich mothers, I wasn't in the safest position to ask. I pulled out my phone then started to text as quickly as I can.

"Besides, he's just another poor kid after Felix's money." His mother hissed out and my head shot up.

Is that why they got into a fight?

I stopped my hands as I narrowed my eyes. It made sense as to why the drama between he and Felix happened, but that doesn't explain why Felix was so sad about it.

"So Marzia, what would you want to wear for your wedding?" His mother asked.

My cheeks flushed as I looked at her. "Uh…"

"Oh, I know! It'll look perfect on you!" She sang and turned to look at Francine. "I'm sure you two will be great together, don't you think Francine?"

"Yes, I do agree Madam," Francine replied.

The two older ladies chatted about how exciting it would be if I were to be together with Felix. I looked down at the text I was about to send, thinking over my decision. I then looked over at him who seemed to be sleeping soundly now, I wondered how he would react if he was hearing all this conversation. I took in a deep breath then sighed.

I'm giving you one last chance.

"So Marzia," Felix's mother said as she looked back at me. "Going back to Sweden, don't you think this is a good idea?"

I perked up at her as she smiled expectantly. I plastered a smile of my own.

"Yes," I replied and pressed the send button.


	15. Remember (Final)

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes. AT LEAST I AM DONE! I really loved this story, no doubt about it. It was really hard though, I lost a lot of motivation prior to the makings of these last few chapter so I feel like I've been rushing everything. Well, nothing's perfect friends. I'm sorry if this last chapter seems really rushed but at least it's lengthy xD. I tried friends, I really did (unu). Now sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy! I apologize for all grammar and spelling errors.**

Felix's POV:

My mind drifted into sleep as I leaned against the window. Darkness weaved around me and I just relaxed. I wanted to forget about all the guilt I felt, the feeling that twisted in my chest. Even though he still had his mask on, I could still sense the hurt from the sound of his desperate voice and gestures. Why was he so committed to the promise we made in the past?

_I love you…_

Those three words spun around in my head and made my cheeks flush. I quickly shook off the feeling of warmth that was starting to consume me. I guessed he wasn't half assed about it like I thought he was but I already made a decision…right? I sighed deeply before finally, my body relaxed and I was asleep.

(Dreamland)

I heard a soft whimper and I blinked my eyes open. There was nothing around me though, just pitch black of nothingness. The whimpering was high pitched, like it was coming from a little kid. I looked around to see if I could find anyone. Who was crying? Why was that person crying?

"Felix, what are you doing, child?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

Wait…Felix? That's my name.

"…I want to go back…" the voice replied and my eyes widened.

Is this…my childhood?

I closed my eyes, trying to let everything seep into my, but I had no vision. I let out an irritated sigh and listen closely. Maybe this was like the rose bush dream.

_"Son, you shouldn't. You know what your mother thinks of their kind…"_

_"Just stop it, Father. She doesn't know him, she can't just do this because he's not as rich as us."_

_"Felix...You have to understand that she wouldn't just –"_

_"I'm going back!"_

_"Felix, no that's the road!"_

_"I want to see Ryan!"_

_"Felix! The car!"_

Suddenly a flash of memory before my eyes, I see a bright red sports car coming towards me as if in slow motion. I tried to move but my body went in slow motion as well. I raised my gaze to the person who was driving then my eyes widened.

You…

Suddenly, time returned to normal and the car smashed into me.

(End)

I woke up with a loud gasp, making Marzia jump beside me. I looked around seeing that we were still in the limo. My mother and Francine were too busy chatting among themselves to see the slight noise I made from that horrible dream. I held my head with one hand and panted. That dream…or that vision, it made my body shake like an earthquake as I tried to remember the driver. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and I looked over to see Marzia staring at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I took in a deep breath then nodded. "Yeah, sorry. Just a nightmare…"

But that driver…who was it?

Ryan's POV:

My hands were tied behind my back and I was chained to a chair. I panted heavily as I tried to struggle yet again, no matter how futile it was. I needed to get to the airport, I needed to stop Felix. I looked around to see if I could use anything. I was currently inside the gym storage room, the lights were dim so all I could see were the ugly sunglasses faces. I gritted my teeth; there was nothing near me that could help. The two men who brought me here laughed at me and started to throw punches at me.

"Look at this scum." One chuckled. "He's been struggling for an hour now."

"I know, he's so desperate for that money." The other one taunted.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled. "I don't want the god damn money! I just want to give that bitch a slap across the face!"

"Whatever, you moneyless hobo." They both started laughing at me and I rolled my eyes.

I growled deeply as rage boiled within me. The feeling was soon doused by grief as Felix's mother's words echoed in my head.

_"He never loved you."_

_"He only pitied you."_

_"He will never love you."_

I shook my head in denial, but was it true? Was Felix only playing with me, comforting me, holding me just because I was poor? I gritted my teeth and winced as another punch hit my shoulder. No, there was no possible way that he could have faked his happiness with me all this time. I tried to pry the ropes off my wrists that were now burned from all the friction but to no avail. I grumbled bitterly as frustration burned in my blood.

It's going to be too late if I stay here!

I blinked seeing a slight shower of light coming into the room.

"Hey, who's that?"

Suddenly I heard a loud gonging noise around me. The men who took me hear started to scream and yell in pain, followed my more gonging and barking noises. I perked up to see a familiar old man and a tuft of white fur.

"Albert, Hewie!" I called then my dog ran up to me, licking my mask. "How did you two get here?"

Albert ran behind me then started to undo the chains around me. "I was told that you were in danger so I checked your home but I only found Hewie whimpering at the door. I later came here and Hewie caught your scent."

"Who?" I asked.

"Miss Marzia."

"Marzia?" I echoed. I thought she hated me. "And…I thought you didn't remember me."

"I will explain everything on the way but now, we must go, sir." Albert replied and I nodded.

The tight metallic ropes finally loosened around me and I rubbed my arms. Hewie barked and his tail wagged happily, making me smile.

"Good boy," I praised him and rubbed the back of his ears.

"This way," Albert guided me towards the exit. "We still have another three hours before the flight takes off."

"Come on, Hewie!" I called then my dog started to follow me.

He may be a little old now, but he still ran so fast. All three of us ran down the school field and towards the parking lot. My lungs burned for air as I found myself almost stumbling through the granite floor. I prayed silently that we would make it as the wind blew through my hair and I could hear my dog panting beside me. I pulled out my keys and headed towards my car.

"Sir? Where are you going?" Albert asked.

I looked over my shoulder, confused. "My car?"

Albert smiled then gestured his arms to another direction. "I think we should go with this."

I searched around the parking lot in confusion, there was no other car parked here besides mine…I think. I looked over to see a pure white, shining limo and blinked a few times. My jaw gaped a little, we were going to ride in that?

I approve.

"Come now," Albert called. I looked at the driver's seat to realize that he was already in the car.

Hewie and I got into the backseat then the butler started the car. We drove off in a quicker speed than I expected. I tumbled back against the soft, velvet seat and caught Hewie in my arms. The white shepherd whimpered softly before settling down beside me. Now that I was finally relaxed, a mixture of confusion and relief settled into my mind. Why were the two people who have been ignoring me for the past three weeks suddenly helping me? Did they know what Felix's mother was planning? I pat his head comfortingly and turned my attention to Albert.

"You are expecting an explanation, correct?" he asked and I nodded.

He let out a deep sigh before flicking the turn signal on. The limo stopped at the red light and the sound of the clicking light consumed the awkward silence. I sank my shoulders down and relaxed, my body was in pain from all the beating those assholes gave me.

"You may know by now that Madam is behind all this…drama," The butler began and I nodded again. "I apologize for my rudeness when you were having dinner with us. Madam and Francine were watching my every move ever since Young Master and I came to live here. She would fire me instantly if she knew I was willing to help Young Master regain his lost memories. I know that it must have confused you greatly but leaving Young Master with those two…the idea itself is simply horrifying."

I bit my lips. "It's okay Albert, but why was his mother so…against Felix regaining his memories?"

"It was because of you." Albert replied and I narrowed my eyes. "She has hated you every since she found about the relationship between you and Felix back at the garden."

"But why?" I asked. "What was so wrong about me being with Felix?"

"You could say…she cares deeply about her reputation." Albert replied sighing. "She knew that Felix's…relationship with you would bring very unkind eyes upon her family. Unlike Miss Marzia, social status is greatly judged in Madam's view, and she would do anything to keep her glorious reputation as the richest family in Sweden the way it is."

"But…that's just not fair to Felix…" I whispered then those heart twisting words came back to me.

"I know, sir. It was devastating to see how hurt he was when he left the summer home…" Albert gently dapped a handkerchief onto his forehead.

My head shot up. "So then…he loved me back then?"

Albert blinked a few times in confusion. "Pardon my rudeness sir, but you would be a dunderhead if you thought differently."

I felt my cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. How could I doubt my beloved Swede?

"His feeling for you have never changed." He added and I nodded slowly.

"But…without his memories…he doesn't even want to talk to me…" I mumbled.

But I had a score to settle with that bitch.

"You still have one more shot at this," Albert replied. "Is there anything you haven't done?"

I tipped my head a little as I stroked Hewie's head. He was right, although I was afraid of being rejected by him again, I told myself I wouldn't give up on him. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply.

I hope I make it in time.

Felix's POV:

"Just sit down alright? We'll be going in first onto the plane!" My mother said excitedly then picked up her phone, she seemed to be really enthusiastic about this whole 'going back to Sweden' thing.

I stared blankly at the schedule board as I heard the noises of airplanes landing and taking off. I glanced over at the large, glass wall, staring at the different flying vehicles. We just finished checking in and our plane should be ready in about half an hour. My mother was calling one of her employers on her phone, chatting away in a different language. Francine was standing by the gate as if expecting someone to come. In my mind I was hoping that someone would come but I doubted that it would be possible. I sighed and looked down at my hands, confused. Everything about that dream just made me feel so confused. Why was everything coming back to me, why was I starting to have feelings towards someone else? I narrowed my eyes, lost in thought.

"Felix," I heard Marzia's sweet voice call. "Are you okay?"

I looked over at her and tipped my head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You…you've been so dull ever since the ride here." She pointed out. "Is there something bothering you?"

I bit my lips as guilt swept over me. "Sorry Marzia, I'm fine."

I'm fine, everything fine.

That was such a bullshit of a lie.

I looked back outside then ended up sighing hopelessly. I rested my head against my hand that was propped up against the armrest. Why was I thinking about Ryan all of the sudden. I felt so confident that I belonged with Marzia before I rejected him…well, sort of. I bit my lips as I remembered the twisting pain in my chest back at the limo. I narrowed my gaze and stared off into the distance. The three words he left me with still echoed in my head and I was comfortable with it. Did that mean I felt the same way about him?

"Are you sure?" She pressed, her expression looked concerned.

"It's fine, I just kind of feel bad that I told Ryan I was going back to Sweden?" I replied truthfully.

"He does like you a lot." She emphasized the last words and I almost cringed.

"He…I don't know, I feel as if he was forcing himself," I mumbled and looked away. "But now I'm just not so sure."

Silence fell between us as the people who were going on the same flight chattered away.

"Felix, do you want to go back?" Marzia asked.

I bit my lips then looked down at my hands. I wanted to answer her but no words came out of my mouth, I couldn't process the jumble of letters that were swirling in my head into a sentence. I hesitated. I wanted to go back, but would I be welcomed? I mean, I was the one that told him we should move on. I just gave her a nod, making her smile softly then she checked her phone for the time. I sighed deeply, questioning my own sanity as I looked over at my mother. She was wearing those large sunglasses again, which I found strange. She always wore sunglasses when she was around me. My mother hung up her phone call then something shining caught my eye. I blinked a few times then noticed the familiar pendant that hung around her neck. My eyes widened in shock as I recognized the diamonds that were encrusted upon it.

How in the world did my mother have Ryan's necklace?

I quickly got up them ran up to her.

"Oh, hello Felix–" her sentence was cut off when I grabbed the necklace and examined it for confirmation.

"This…" I whispered in disbelief then looked at her. "This necklace isn't yours."

My mother gasped and put her hand over her heart dramatically. "Why, darling, how could you say that?"

"I know this necklace isn't yours!" I hissed, trying to keep my voice down. "Why do you have Ryan's necklace?"

I could see her eyes narrow behind her sunglasses, she knew it was useless to act dumb now. "I'm only taking it back to its rightful place." My mother calmly replied.

I scowled at her words as rage boiled inside my body. "What are you talking about? You were the one who was against me seeing him, how could you steal something that's not yours?"

I swiped at the pendant but my mother cringed away, making my fingers lock a hold onto her sunglasses. As I pulled my fingers away, those giant shades fell off, revealing my mother's blue eyes. She shot me a confused yet shocked look making my own eyes widen as well.

That look…

The shades stopped onto the ground as we stood there, staring at each other. The nightmare that I had back at the limo flooded back to me as my head started to pound in an outrageous pain.

She was the one driving the car…

I held my head and hissed in pain. I fell onto my knees as I shut my eyes tightly.

"Felix!" I heard Marzia call and I heard her heals clacking as she ran up to me. "Are you okay?"

I shot a glare at my mother who took a few steps back. "You did this…didn't you?"

My mother stayed silent for a few moments as the people around us stared. They exchanged murmurs to each other, wondering what was going on. Marzia gently placed a hand onto my shoulder protectively, and I could see her brown eyes widening in disbelief from the corner of my vision. My mother's lips stretched to a strange grin as she started to laugh.

"Yes, yes it was me who was the culprit of your lost memories." She laughed and put her hand over her forehead. "But of course, that was an accident, but the results were so perfect…so perfect…"

I stared at my mother, horrified of her reaction. Francine and Marzia looked at her worriedly as well. My mother took in a deep breath then looked at me.

"It would have all been so perfect if you didn't try to regain your memories." She sighed then walked up to me and cupped my face. "And now I'm the bad guy."

I jerked away from her grasp and glared at her. Everything made so much sense now; Her sudden visit, why she hated Ryan, why everything that rose bush was gone.

She was behind it all.

"You did all this?" I demanded.

She smirked. "So what if I did? What are you going to do? Go back to Ryan?"

I opened my mouth to reply.

"Oh but wait, you rejected him." Those words instantly hit me with guilt. "Do you think he would take you back?"

I bit my lips then looked down. She was right, I did push Ryan away and he didn't come after me. How would he react if I told him I wanted a second chance? I shook my head and glared at her. "That…wouldn't stop me."

I glanced over at Marzia, fearing that she might feel hurt but she was standing now. I stood up then bit my lips nervously. Why did I have to be so indecisive about my feelings?

"Marzia I–"

"Don't worry Felix," she said softly and smiled at me. "I'm just proud that you finally realized how you truly feel."

I blinked a few times then smiled apologetically. "Thank you, I need to go back to Ryan now."

My mother's grin faded. "Well that's too bad, because I made sure he won't be coming here."

Marzia and I both whipped around then stared at her with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"I had a few men take him away so that he won't be disturbing me anymore." She replied and grinned again. "And I can tell them to get rid of him, if I wanted to."

"That's sick!" I yelled and stood up.

She shrugged her shoulders. "He put himself into the situation by meeting you and now his life is in your hands."

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. How was I going to help him now that I realized my feeling for him? I hesitated as my mother looked at me expectantly. I looked at Marzia who also bit her lips worriedly then looked at me. Panic started to overflow in my brain as I searched for a solution that would be best for all of us. Much to my hopes, I failed. My eyes dropped down as I sighed in defeat. I took in a deep breath then turned to Marzia. Ryan had a lot more to live for than to be with me.

"Marzia…can we go back to Sweden and be together?" I asked. "As…a couple?"

My mother grinned triumphantly as Marzia stared at me with wide eyes. The people around us started to back away, not wanting to get involved in this situation. My mother looked over at the beautiful Italian expectantly.

"Well Marzia, aren't you happy that Felix finally chose you?" she asked. "Now, what is your answer?"

Marzia glanced over at my mother then back at me. Her gaze jumped around everywhere then her lips suddenly smiled.

"Nevvaaaaaaarrr."

My mother and I blinked a few times before staring at her in astonishment. Marzia crossed her arms over her chest and it was her turn to smile victoriously.

"Marzia?" I whispered. "But –"

"Felix, you're being a total hypocrite right now." Marzia explained and smirked. "Complaining about being half-assed, now you're being half-assed with your own 'proposal."

"It's not about–"

"I need you to trust me," Marzia replied then leaned towards me. "Ryan's going to be okay."

My eyebrows knit together as hers rose and she nodded her head. I felt my heart swell with hope as a smile lit up my face. I mouthed 'thank you' as she then looked at my mother who still had the jaw-dropped, utterly shocked face.

"What…what is the meaning of this?" she demanded and walked up to Marzia. "You said you wanted to be married with Felix."

"I said going back to Sweden was a good idea." She retorted then my mother grabbed her collar.

"You stupid bitch, you think you can get away with that?" she demanded.

I flinched at her sudden harsh words then moved forward to stop her. But then someone brushed past me and pushed me aside.

"The only bitch here is you!"

My eyes widened to hear the familiar voice and then a flash of white fur past me vision. Hewie bit my mother's hand as Ryan ripped off the crazy lady off of Marzia. My mother shrieked then backed away, staring at Ryan with her eyes that looked like they would fall out of its sockets. Marzia almost fell back from losing balance but I caught her in my arms. I gazed that the masked man and felt my cheeks heat up a bit. I was happy that Marzia was right but this was a terrible time to feel mushy about him.

"That's mine, thank you." Ryan said bitterly, snatching the necklace from my mother.

"How…did you get here?" My mother questioned.

"I help a couple of help." Ryan replied then I saw a smile forming at the corner of his mask as he face Marzia. "Thank you, you too Albert."

"You're welcome, sir." I looked over my shoulder to see my loyal butler standing behind me. He gave me a small smile before stepping towards Marzia.

"I have received your text." He announced making Marzia nod her head.

She turned her head to me then smiled, I now understood why she was so confident in Ryan's safety. I smiled back at her and gave her a tight squeeze. All four of us turned to my mother and glared at her as Francine stood awkwardly at the gate. My mother huffed then turned crossed her arms over her shoulders.

"Well, wait until your father hears about this, I still have more power over all four of you combined." She claimed. "Then you will see that I always get what I–"

A loud ringing sound cut her off and we all looked at Albert. He smiled at us then answered his old flip phone.

"Madam, a phone call for you." He said and put the phone on speaker.

"Sabrina," my father's voice called.

"Oh, perfect time, honey." My mother said happily and walked up to us. "Our child has been very rebellious lately, tell him who's the one in charge here."

"I heard everything that you did from Albert," my father replied. "I'm done with you, Sabrina, we're through."

My mother gasped. "But Leon–"

"Your selfish decisions are causing our son so much pain. Do you really think this is worth it?"

"Listen here, it's me who was always in power and it's going to stay that way!" my mother hissed. "Francine, get rid of that masked boy!"

"Sorry Madam," Francine replied, bowing her head. "You're no longer in power now that you and Sir Leon are apart."

"What?" My mother questioned in disbelief. "You can't do his to me!"

"It happened mother," I replied and smiled.

My mother whipped around, eyes wild and her expression twisted with hatred and rage. Albert called over the guards, making two men grab each of my mother's arms and dragging her away. She struggled screaming 'you can't do this to me!' as she disappeared into the security room. Silence finally fell over us and we all exchanged glances. Hewie barked happily and circled us and we all locked into an embrace.

"I'm glad everything worked out," Marzia giggled as we all pulled away.

Albert nodded his head then looked over at me. "I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?"

I smirked and nodded. "Yeah, you do, but I have something else to do before all that."

I turned to Ryan then bit my lips. The ceramic mask stared back at me, making me wonder if he was staring at me with hatred or love. I felt my heart starting to beat faster and I heard Marzia whispering that she and Albert should let us be. They shuffled away, leaving me and Ryan to stare at each other in silence. I felt slightly awkward, but relieved. He came all this way to stop my mother from taking me away from him forever. I rubbed the back of my neck then opened my mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry…" I began and he tipped his head.

"Sorry?" he asked. "For what?"

I hesitated as I searched for the right words to say.

"I…hurt you when in reality…I was denying my own feelings." I responded and he came closer to me.

"I was the one who told you I would make sure you kept your promise." He said, his voice was deep and husky. "I didn't play my role very well, I'm sorry too."

I smiled but it was quickly replaced with confusion as Ryan put his hands behind his head.

"I'm not going to tell you to take this thing off anymore." He stated. "I'm going to show you that I mean what I say."

My eyes widened as the strings fell beside his head and he held the mask to his face with one hand. It started to lower itself slowly, revealing his face inch by inch. My eyes would only grow wider in how amazing his face looked. His oak brown hair fell over his bright blue eyes, his nose was perfectly shaped. And then the scar. I just stood there, staring as my head started to pound and I saw a small flash of a memory.

_I saw a boy covering his face as he whimpered and cried in front of me. I felt slightly confused but I let the memory play like a small movie in my head. We were in a garden, the afternoon sunset shined upon us, coloring the green with a bright orange glow. The bush beside us cast a shadow onto our bodies, matching the mood of the smaller child before me._

_The rose bush…_

_"Hey, please don't cry.' I heard my voice say as my hand gently pat the little boy's head without my command._

_"But…you're leaving." The boy hiffed and wiped his face._

_"I'll be back for you, I promise."_

_"R-really?"_

_"Of course, and I promise that you and I will be together, no mommies to punish us, no bullies to bother us. We'll be happy."_

_The little boy started to lift his head and I couldn't help but gasp. The same face, the same eyes, the same scar…Those blue orbs were watery with tears but they were glowing with hope. I wiped the tears off his face then smirked as he slightly chuckled. I took his head and felt my face stretching to a smile._

_"I love you, Felix." He said and smiled at me. "You promised, okay?"_

_"I know." My voice chuckled._

_'I love you too…Ryan.'_

"Felix?"

I blinked a few times then saw Ryan's face inches away from mine. His hand caressed my cheek gently as he eyed me worriedly. I stared at his face, remembering the vision I just had. He bit his lips nervously then his pink lips parted.

"Are you okay?" he asked, but I could tell that it wasn't what he wanted to ask me.

I blinked again, finally regaining control over my own body then our gazes locked.

"I…" I whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"I remember…"

**End.**

**...Sequel? xD**


End file.
